Star Vs the Ultimate Evil: Dream of Stars
by GaiaAuthor97
Summary: One catastrophe averted leads to another and Star Butterfly has to cope with a devastating loss. Meanwhile Marco's mysterious visions becomes more vivid. What does fate have in store for Mewni and possibly Earth. Rated M for sexual themes.
1. Prologue: Premonition

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language**

**Prologue****: ****Premonition**

Two days and a half later ever since Dark Nebula's attack there was a funeral arranged. Star, Marco, River, Eclipsa (just to name some), the recovered Magic High Commision and a whole lot of citizens attended it.

Tears were shed and hugs were exchanged among loved ones as Moon's casket was lowered at the ruins of the **Butterfly Castle. **

That was 3 hours ago and Star was still knelt in front of her mother's grave. Marco was getting worried for his best friend.

"Marco dear, why don't you go up to Star and comfort her?"

"Waah! Eclipsa? Please stop sneaking up on people like that! You almost gave a heart attack!"

Eclipsa appeared behind Marco, seemingly from out of the shadows although it was early in the morning. She was holding a sleeping Meteora in her arms.

"And well I can't do that yet. Star looks like she wants to be alone with her mom."

"Oh stop. You and I both know how tightly she hugged you as well as crying into your shoulder. At least try, even if she slaps you across the face I think?"

"Was that suppossed to make me feel better?"

Meteora giggled in her sleep. Marco knew full well what that meant? That little sadist.

"Sigh alright I'm going in...Hey, don't look at me like that?"

Eclipsa had a sly smile on her face.

"Like what? Alot of people know about you and Star's connection. Have you become a pansy now over embarrassment?"

"Well I'm not thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a depressed BEST FRIEND to comfort hmph!"

Marco huffed as he walked away from Eclipsa. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

"Sigh to be young again...then again I'm not that old old yet?"

Marco felt a lump in his throat as he walked closer to Star's slumped over body. There were many things popping in his noggin that could turn out bad. How he says a certain phrase, the way he says it, cracking jokes at the worst possible time? Dang it, this was gonna be more difficult than he thought it would be!

It was now or never though so while taking a calming breath he sat next to Star and said the first thing that was in his head.

"Hey..."

Cold sweat ran down Marco's neck.

"...Hey."

Oh dear god, that was scary as crap! Marco didn't know whether he would get a slap to the face or get barked at for some reason? Now that that was over Marco released a breath of relief.

"So um...how are you holding up? (S*t!)"

You were doing so well you **Earth turd**! Why would you ask a person "how are you holding up?" when the person was crying most of the time at their mother's funeral?

"Fine...I guess?"

You got lucky by dodging a couple of bullets, but don't run away crying when your parents won't recognise you. Ahem anyway Marco scooted his butt a little closer to Star.

"I'm sorry that you know I couldn't protect your mother."

Star plopped onto her butt and hugged her knees.

"No, don't apologize. Mom knew that she was gonna die...which was why she sacrificed herself to save us?"

"Yeah...say Star?"

Star slowly turned her head which made a creepy creaking sound to Marco's direction. Geez she looks like she hasn't gotten any sleep for days with the dark look under her eyes.

"Yes?"

Marco reached into his sweater pocket and took out a rolled up sheet of paper. He then unrolled it revealing two fighters in white wearing black bandanas, jump kicking eachother's legs with fire in their eyes. It's background was red that has the rising sun. Huge black, jagged letter filled the top saying "Echo Creek 30th grand karate tournament!"

"Tomorrow I'm going back to Earth to enter the karate tournament. **Sensei** told me that 1st place has the definite chance of obtaining a black belt. I want you to be there...if you're up to it that is?!"

"...Well I do like watching you kick butt."

Star upon hearing the word "karate" felt more lively and excited. The sparkling in her eyes was evident of that.

"Okay, why not?! I would enter as well but it says on the flyer that one of the requirements for entering is and I quote 'Has to be a representative of a karate school' too bad I'm not a part of a karate school, but you are."

"Great, I'll see you then...Star, don't dwell on the things you couldn't do. Moon wouldn't want you to feel like a failure. Remember-"

Marco gently grabbed Star's hand.

"-there are still people here that you care about. So stay strong okay?"

Star responded happily with a tight hug, wrapping her arms around her bestie's neck. For some reason Marco noticed recently after the whole Dark Nebula (refer to **SVTUE: Dark Moon**) business that whenever Star hugs him his left eye would get a weird sensitive sting and a random couple of seconds image of something or specifically someone he's never met before would appear.

The person had a resemblance to Star except her eyes were silver and her cheeks were that of a gold star. This time it was an image of this girl wearing slightly provacative, pink laced lingerie, looking like she was getting tickled on top of a bed with dark purple, star patterned sheets.

Marco could tell she was enjoying it by how happy she looked and the tears coming out from her eyes. Though he couldn't make out the hands that were tickling her he had to guess that it was Dark Nebula's.

From that image Marco shook it off as he hugged back. Star quickly broke the hug. It seemed like she just remembered something important.

"Marco! Are you going back to Earth?"

That was random. Then again Marco was planning on going back to his parents for a few days.

"Uh yeah, I was gonna go back to my parents to watch over **Mariposa **until tomorrow morning. Then there's the preparation for the karate tourname-"

"Can you make a little more time?"

"...Suuuure why?"

"You see-"

* * *

Meanwhile back at Monster Castle the mysterious alien like creature has taken residence in one of the castle's dungeons. Not because it commited a crime or anything, it's more like self-punishment for itself for some reason.

Anyway it was fast asleep without a blanket or anything to keep itself warm yet the cold, damp atmosphere of the cell had no effect on it's body. It was until the creature felt a zap to it's senses, causing it to get up from the ground and braced itself against the wall. It's eyes grew wide when they made contact with a shadow that seemed to creep closer and closer.

It detached from the darkness and formed an independent dark circle, stopping it's creeping at the center of the room. The dark circle began to rise up like a bubble, slowly giving form to a humanoid. As it shaped the details the being's right eye shone magenta.

The creature's body shook from great fear. What it can see, what it can sense was all too familiar even though it's presense was hell of alot more different than before. Aside from that the creature knew exactly what this being was as he was given physical form.

Skin, hair, clothing, scythe and all. The darkness melted off his body like ink and took a breath of the damp, stuffy air. He coughed out some dust...ruining the serious atmosphere that he was trying to produce.

"cough cough hack hack! Huuuuu ack cough hack ptoooi damnit this dust."

The being hunched over, coughing out some more dust. After a few seconds he stopped, regaining stable breathing while clearing his throat.

"D-D-Dark...Nebula."

"I figured that there vas one other presence in this castle. Vhat I didn't expect vas you of all people. Then again vhen I was heading to this castle two and a half days ago I heard your familiar voice."

Dark Nebula reached down into the dark spot and pulled out the Dean's Bloodedge. The creature was terrified. To think that Dark Nebula would come back from the dead somehow even after Celestia herself personally killed him and threw his dust to the depths of space. Not only that he has the Dean's Bloodedge of all things.

"Th-The Dean's Bloodedge...You...revived it?"

"Let's talk about that later. Right now I'm not here to do any chaos, I vant to speak to you since you happen to be alive now **little brothe****r**."

"You...remember...me?"

The creature slid down the wall onto his butt. Dark Nebula set the demon scythe next to him as he sat on the ground.

"How can I? You vere the legit brother I had...sorry quote "vere" since you left me to die and all."

"I...I didn't me-"

"Shhhhhh vhat's done is done and I don't harbor any hatred towards you alright? Good, anyway I'm gonna be frank and say you look f*ed. Not gonna ask how you are still alive since I barely have enough time left as it is."

The creature who seemed to be Dark Nebula's little brother trembled a bit.

"What d-d-do you want...with me?"

"I'll get to the point, vith me gaining Dean's Bloodedge I vant you to tell me the outcome of the future since you're **able to see the outcomes of certain events vhether they are good or bad**. Let's make this easy for both of us, hm?"

The creature who seemed to be Dark Nebula's little brother hesitated a little. He knows what Dark Nebula wanted, the destruction of this universe and the reconstruction of it. But there was one problem with that plan? The Dean's Bloode-

"Cmon **Zephyr**, I don't have all day!"

(**Oh, that's his name? Interesting...uh oh**.) It's not like he could fight back against someone like Dark Nebula. He would most likely break his neck with just his index finger so the truth was the only option.

"World...burns...Universe collapsing...slowly."

Dark Nebula pumped his fist in satisfaction.

"Hell yeah!...Vait, something else happens doesn't it?"

Zephyr wished that Dark Nebula didn't say that. He was right, there was something else but it wasn't clear to what? From the vision he quickly had it was a burning hellscape of the world. No life just fire and brimstone and at the top was a shadowy figure wielding The Dean's Bloodedge screaming to the sky in delightful bliss.

"I...don't see anything...else."

"Are you positive? Cause if you lie vhich you can't anyway vell heheh vould you rather die in bloody pieces or slowly since this baby can slice through any organic material like butter."

"I'm telling...the truth."

If Zephyr did lie then Dark Nebula would've known instantly. All of a sudden Dark Nebula sensed two people from afar and he was familiar of that especially the princess's damned light.

"(Damnit they're coming.) You got lucky this time little brother, next time ve chat I'll expect more answers out of you."

Slowly the darkness creeped up Dark Nebula's legs while dragging his weapon inside the shadows. Before the darkness could envelope his body Dark Nebula smirked.

"Maybe as an act of mercy I'll let you live...depends if you survive the end that is? Hmhmhmhmhm."

Dark Nebula sank into the floor, completely erasing his presence from Zephyr's perspective. Once again he can't do anything to prevent the bad outcome that is likely to occur. Even if Zephyr did try to prevent it no one would listen to him, tis was his doomed fate even though he never lied in his life.

It was then the door to the dungeon creaked open but for some reason it was giving a little bit of a struggle.

"Damn these stupid doors!"

"I think you should ask Eclipsa to get these doors better proportioned and greased up next time you see her?"

"Just help me with the door Marco!"

After a short battle involving a couple of hits including a flying drop kick the door decided to cooperate and swing open.

"Ugh seriously? You're right Marco, that door needs to be fixed."

"Agreed and I think we found our important person or whatever it is right here?"

Zephyr was curled up in a corner, shivering in fear. It was a little puzzling for Star and Marco but went back on track to why they came here in the first place?

* * *

A few minutes ago, on their way to Monster Castle.

"Wait wait so you actually believed that the leathery creature has predicted your mom's death?"

Star couldn't explain it herself, even if she tried to deny the illogical possibility of the outcome. When that creature cried to her and said all that what was supposedly nonsence and coincidental timing she felt that it wasn't lying. She would call herself crazy just for thinking of that but she felt something...it wasn't exactly this "women's intuition" that she heard about from **Mrs.Diaz**. It was just...a weird feeling.

"Yeah and that's why I need answers? It'll be quick, hopefully."

"Alright, I got your back!"

* * *

Star froze in her tracks while holding out her arm, stopping Marco's advance.

"Oh yeah right, approach?"

"I'm bad cop, you're good cop, capiche partner Diaz?"

Marco nodded his head. He had to wonder where Star got that toothpick in her mouth from? Meh he had to admit though, she's was already playing the part right with that wierd scowl on her face and her slightly tough Italian accent (Though she doesn't know who Italians are?).

"(I think watching** Lethal Weapon** and Season's 1 and 2 of **The** **Sopranos** that one time with Star without anyone else knowing was a pretty bad idea.) Sure Star...Whenever you're ready?"

Star walked up to Zephyr and knelt in front of him.

"Alright bucko if you answer my questions nice and easy, things can go smoothly for the both of us. Lie and I'll pump your guts full of lead, capiche?"

Marco facepalmed himself and Zephyr just sat there in confusion.

"Star, we don't have guns."

"I could make one!"

"For the love of, sorry about Star. Look we just got a some questions to ask you if that is okay?"

"Hey! You're stealing my thunder!"

Zephyr twitched his neck. For some reason he can feel his brother from inside Marco, which made him slightly calmer from his light weighted presense.

"...Okay."

"Okay phew. Star I'll handle this."

Star felt a little huffy for Marco stealing her performance like that. Buuuut he got the getting info thing better than she could. Just in case though.

"Fine but I got **Spider with Tophat** in case this one causes trouble."

On the palm of Star's hand our favorite black top hat wearing purple spider friend aimed his mini gun hat at Zephyr, keeping a close eye at him.

"Been a while hasn't it?"

"Same to you to."

"Right so just to clear the air who are you?"

Zephyr gulped nervously as he extended his winkly arm.

"I am...Zephyr."

Marco took that instantly as a friendly gesture and took Zephyr's hand with his own hand. He thought it would feel rough and leathery due to Zephyr's skin appearance. It wasn't, it felt smooth and strangely squishy.

"M-"

"Marco...Diaz."

"How did you?"

"I...saw your...outcome...Glad not...dead."

"Hold it Diaz! I'm jumping in."

Star got inbetween Marco and Zephyr. She was still pointing her spider at him.

"What's with this outcome marlarkey? After my mom died Eclipsa said that you gave her predictions determined by the Dark Moon."

"Not determined...by Dark Moon."

"The hell? But Eclipsa said-"

"Dark Queen...misheard...outcome not determined...by Dark...Moon...Outcome predicted after...Dark Moon appearance."

"You better not be lying to me pal?"

Star pushed the spider to Zephyr's face. The look of intensity scrunched his face and the purple light emmiting from his minigun holes glew, preparing to fire. Zephyr however was not cowering in fear.

"You...won't hurt...me."

"Oh, and what makes you think I won't pop a cap in yo ass-"

"Okay Star now you're slowly heading to **Straight out of Compton **territory!"

"Oh crap really? I was suppossed to stay on the **Tony** route."

Thank goodness Marco stopped Star before she could blurt out the N-word by accident. God if her mother heard her then a heart attack would've killed her instead.

"I can...see...outcomes of certain events...depending on the the action of the person...or a specific object of interest...Whether they are good or bad."

"That's actually interesting Star. Wait so are you able to prevent the bad events?"

Zephyr slowly nodded his head in response to Marco's question. Star clicked her tongue.

"Advice...greatly given."

"So you also gave advice to Eclipsa as well?"

Zephyr nodded once again. Marco was really getting fascinated with this creature's power. If only he knew his backstory?

"If you were there and knew that you could stop my mom from dying then why didn't you?"

"Star?"

Star's hand were shaking slightly from anger.

"If you knew why didn't you warn anyone?!"

"I...I did!"

"Then why?! Why isn't my mother here?!"

Marco sensed the hostility and tension that was developing so he grabbed Star by the arm and dragged her back. She dropped Spider with Tophat, landing on his well qualitied tophat.

"Okay Star, you're overstepping here!"

"Shut up! Move!"

Star pushed Marco aside, almost knocking his body to the ground. What the hell was wrong with her? It's almost like she is trying to blame Zephyr's inaction for her mother's death though he had nothing to do with it.

"I want to know why damnit?! Why wasn't the advice that you claim to have given saved her huh?!"

"It..eh I..is."

Zephyr began to fumble his words, barely able to keep himself stable to form a complete sentence let alone a couple of words. Star stomped her right foot on the ground. It caused a loud cracking sound to the floor.

"Star, stop it already!"

Star ignored Marco's words. Her only focus was on Zephyr while slowly her body started to change into her Mewberty form. She aimed her glowing hands at him.

"TELL ME WHY YOU GODDAMN ROACH?!"

"NO ONE LISTENS TO M- gasp huuu gasp."

Zephyr suddenly fell forward on his stomach. He was wheezing and coughing out a yellowish substance that changed to coughing out blood.

"Oh my god! Zephyr? Zephyr?!"

Marco instantly got down to his side. Star looked down to see a puddle that gave her a reflectuon of what she looks like right now. Her body was halfway transformed. From that reflection she realised of what she was gonna do and stepped back in shock.

"Wha...What did I almost-"

"Did you hear me Star?! I said go get someone now!"

Star wordlessly left the dungeon while Marco tried to help the poor creature.

"S*t, he's burning up."

* * *

Luckily Globgor, Eclipsa and some of the servants just returned a few seconds ago or else things would've gotten worse. They all responded calmly and quickly as possible as they gently brought Zephyr to the nearest medical shack in town.

"So it isn't a chest infection?"

"No dear, I've read up on this long ago just to pass some time."

Eclipsa was waving her hand over Zephyr's body.

"You always were the bookworm. Which was why I always sto- I mean borrowed alot of ancient books for you at night."

"Sigh Globby you don't have to lie about stealing books from many libraries. We all have our bad habbits."

"Yeah, you're right Snookers. Saying 'harder daddy' was pretty weird the first couple of times we did the dirty."

Eclipsa's cheeks glew bright red while she snapped her fingers and a heavy bronze dish pan poofed out of thin air over Globgor's head. It hit him full force, knocking him unconcious.

"Pretend you didn't hear any of that? Anyway what this one has is only exclusive to Celestials."

Marco tilted his head in confusion.

"Celestials?"

"Yes, his species. Took me a while to realise that this one is a part of that omniscient race but looking at his organs and structure it confirmed it. The Celestials were the first race of beings to come into existence upon the **appearance** **of** **GOD**. They were **immune to sickness **and were** ageless. **Alot of them had **foresight **that only few could ever dream of having. But this condition is something that is so easily avoidable that even the braindead Celestials can do...eating."

"You kinda lost me there? Eating?"

"I know it sounds strange but if they don't eat anything and I do mean anything then their bodies starts decaying. So by that conclusion it means that this fellow is a Celestial who is most likely starving himself to death."

Marco silently mumbled a prayer in spanish.

"That's just crazy, why would he do that?"

Eclipsa was deep in thought while placing her finger on her chin.

"That is what's bothering me...By the way who did you say his name was again? I was so focused on trying to find a cause that his name went over my head."

"His name is Zephyr."

Eclipsa's body froze from that name. She swore that name sounded familiar. Why did that sound so familiar?

"I...I'll get back to you on that Marco dear. Right now I'll do whatever I can with the assistance of the kingdom."

"Thanks Eclipsa...I'll leave you to it I suppose."

Marco exited the shack, meeting Star outside. She was sitting on a bench with her hands covering her face. Marco took a seat next to her.

"...Listen Star I'm not gonna beat you up over what you did back there. But it's clear to me that your loss is causing you to lose your rationality. Trust me, I know how it feels."

Star remained silent. Understandable when the amount of shame is crawling up her spine.

"Look all I'm saying is...don't get bent out of shape, it doesn't take two days to get over this...See you tomorrow?"

Star leaned her head on Marco's shoulder, nodding slowly.

* * *

Later that day Marco already went back to Earth with his dimensional scissors and Star came back to the shack at night when no one else was around to try and make amends with Zephyr. Unfortunately he was still asleep when she entered. Taking a deep inhale and exhale Star walked to the side of Zephyr's bed.

Surprisingly despite that seemingly deadly coughing fit earlier Zephyr looks like he is sleeping soundly.

"I...I'm such a dumbass for doing what I did. You didn't deserve it."

Star tightly clenched the edge of the mattress.

"Ever since my mom's death I felt like I'm slowly losing control. Dark Nebula took one of the most important people that I love and I wanted to rip him apart...But the fact that I quickly defeated him I didn't know who to turn to except for Marco."

While Star was holding back tears she noticed Zephyr's exposed, twitching hand. She then hesitantly grabbed his hand. The tears broke through her defenses.

"I wanted answers sniff and I took it out on you when you tried to help us. I'm...I'm so sorry Zephyr."

"It is...okay Stardust."

Star was startled by Zephyr's weak, raspy voice but at the same time she was greatly relieved that he was still alive.

"I...know how you...feel. Losing someone...you love...losing yourself to the...wave of disorientation...and...lack of internal emotional control...I know it all too well...Just look at me?"

What Zephyr said struck Star like an arrow. So the whole starving himself to death that she heard earlier wasn't just a hypothesis but facts?

"Was it because of Stardust that you're starving yourself?"

"She was like...a sister to...me. She was...the only one...aside from...her holiness that...listened to my pleas."

Zephyr shut his eyes for a moment then opened them.

"If you...are sincere...please...tell me one thing?...Do you...want me to live?"

Star tightened her grip on his Zephyr's hand.

"Yes! Please live!"

"..."

"Zephyr?"

"...For so long...I wanted to hear...those words from...Stardust. I never...had the chance since...her passing. For you...I'll live...I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth Marco was stretching out his body while in his pjs before retiring for the night in his room until he heard a knock downstairs. Being careful about not waking his mom and his 2 year old sister **Mariposa** he reached for the knob of the front door but not before looking through the peephole.

Marco then opened the door to...no one at all? Odd, he was sure that he heard a knock? Shrugging his shoulders he yawned and walked back to his room.

Unbeknowest to him someone was there, but that person already moved away and was standing on the telephone line across from the Diez residence. Their orange, black slitted eyes were lazer focused on Marco even after he closed the door. It was like it was following Marco's movements even with walls in the way.

"...Marco Diez. Follow, Wait, and make contact with Star Butterfly...For **Dark Star.**"

End of Prologue

* * *

For those who have read the first **Star Vs the Ultimate Evil **story arch: **Dark Moon **I welcome thee. Remember to spread this (and other works) to your peeps.


	2. Prologue part 2: Happy Birthday I

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Sexual Themes, Mild Language, Violence**

**Prologue part 2: Happy Birthday I**

Centuries ago the man who was feared and respected as the **General of the ****Capricorn** **Slayer Brigade**, Dark Nebula has just finished repelling a tiny group of monster rebels that thought they could even attempt to attack the front gate of the **Celestial Castle** with a weak as hell battering ram.

He had the confidence to easily dispatch them with no blood spilt on him nor the rebels...they just needed a little roughing up that caused them to run away, crying like babies. With that success Dark Nebula felt that this was the perfect time to retire for the night.

Dark Nebula took off his breastplate, letting his slightly sore body breathe while leaving on his leggings and putting it on the special armor rack next to his bed. As he laid on top of his bed and stretched himself out a wave of peaceful bliss filled his muscles.

He was about to close his eyes until he heard a creak of his room door open.

"Uh...your majesty?"

Stardust, Dark Nebula's secret girlfriend at the time for a year and a half silently entered his room, gently closing the door behind her. She was still wearing her purple galaxy patterned royal gown and a purple hairband that covered her atennae that she inherited from her mother, Celestia.

Dark Nebula noticed that she looked pretty down. He also remembered that since he's off duty and behind closed doors they can freely talk to eachother without repracautions of disrespect in the natural hierarchy.

"Star?...If it's about the party then I'm sorry I couldn't come."

"Why weren't you there?"

Figured as such. Dark Nebula was pretty good at figuring Stardust out. She could say nothing and he would still catch on to what she is feeling right now?

Stardust also looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Siiiigh vith all the s*t going on vith the nearby monster rebel camps attempting to invade the castle I had to repel that attack...again. Not only that I had to make sure that no other monster camps nearby vere gonna try anything for at least a month or three. So I blew up all 10 of them, all by my lonesome, unfortunately losing track of time in the process."

Stardust's body was shaking slightly as she took a couple of steps towards Dark Nebula until she almost jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his body and her head rubbing against his chest. He put his hand on her head, brushing it from top to bottom softly.

"I was so lonely without you there. It was so boring and tasteless."

"Tasteless?"

"Without you even my cake tasted bland."

"Aww cmon, it couldn't have been that bad right?"

Without saying a word Stardust removed herself from Dark Nebula's chest and sat in a kneeling position a couple of inches across from him.

"Please kiss me Nebula."

Dark Nebula gulped from the blush that was on Stardust's face.

"O-okay."

Dark Nebula leaned his face in and connected his lips to Stardust's as she closed her eyes. A couple of pecks became slow and erotic. They broke apart for breath and then went back into it for a few minutes.

As the two lovers broke their kiss Stardust once again leaned on Dark Nebula's chest.

"...I can't endure this anymore."

He knew exactly what Stardust meant?

"Star, you know ve can't take this any further than ve are doing now. Besides, ve can kiss as many times as you vant me t-"

"NO!...I-I'm sick of this! I don't want to keep kissing you while feeling guilty about keeping a secret from my mommy!...***Sniff* **I'm sorry I yelled."

So like her. Stardust always tries to prevent a fight from happening which is why they rarely have any arguments.

"I know you didn't mean it. Look, you know that I of all people, a general of one of the **Constellations** can't just go in front of your mother and outright say that ve are in love. I don't know if she vould most likely kill me or inviscerate me?"

"I know ***Sniff*** but I don't know what to do?"

Dark Nebula put his hands on Stardust's shoulders, pulling her off him, meeting eye to eye.

"**Flutter, **you're the daughter of her majesty, Celestia. If you talk to her she'll listen to you. She always vants vhat's best for you right?"

Stardust nodded her head as a response. Dark Nebula then placed his right hand on her star marked cheek, both of them glew a white-ish pink. His thumb was also stroking her face.

"She gave you vhatever you vanted though you don't ask for much."

"Yeah but what if she sa-"

"Shhhh...you von't know unless you are villing to take risks sometimes. I mean just look at me-"

Stardust looked down at Dark Nebula's body which had healing battle scars including gashes, slashes, singes and miniscule burns.

"I'm a valking risk factor yet I always keep my promises in the end and get vhat I desire right?"

"Uh huh."

Dark Nebula flashed a confident smile.

"Then gather up some courage and tell your mother how it is."

"...Yeah...you're right!"

Stardust got off of his bed and headed for the door but stopped her hand on the knob.

"Nebula I'm sorry for being so frail and complaining so much."

"Vhat? Naaah, you don't have to apologise for th-"

"But I am sorry. The love I feel for you and the repressed frustration is so much that sometimes I think that one day my heart will explode. I want to be able to spring out my emotions without having to pretend in front of others."

As Stardust opened the door she turned her head to him with a look of desire in her eyes.

"Vhy are you staring at me at me like that?"

"The time."

"Time?"

Dark Nebula checked the floating water formed clock above his head. It tilted itself downward so he could see the time, 7:31 pm.

"I'm now officially 19 years old...Nebula, if things go well-"

Stardust flashed a bit of her slender, smooth legs as she slowly closed the door behind her.

"-I'll finally be able to give you my virginity."

The door was now completely shut, leaving Dark Nebula to have a quivering blushing smile on his face. Unfortunately fo him there was one little problem that wouldn't allow him to sleep for a few minutes...and it was when he looked down at the stain in his leggings.

"...Ah f*k me."

* * *

Dark Nebula woke up from his deep sleep only to realise that he only rested for two hours. He was covered by a raggedy old blanket. Hey at least he has something to cover him from the intense, chilly night in the shack.

By the looks of the lack of presense inside it seems like Toffee already went out somewhere? The Dean's Bloodedge was resting next to him literally. It's soft, shallow breathing can be heard right by Dark Nebula's ear.

"(I haven't thought about that memory in centuries. Velp, at least that memory can get me through...I vonder though?)"

Through Dark Nebula's eyes he could see and feel the radiating wavy energy coming from this demonic weapon.

"(It's the **soul weaver of destruction**. Can absorb anything vith a soul. Mewmans, monsters, spells, curses, anything and converts into its own supply of power. If that is the obvious case then it probably vouldn't sound crazy if it is able to contact any soul.)"

"(I can.)"

From hearing that strange voice Dark Nebula sprang up from the floor, causing the blanket to cover the scythe. That was a little girl's voice just now? He knew that he wasn't crazy?

"...Did you just speak?"

Dark Nebula scambled to uncover the Dean's Bloodedge and held it in his hands.

"(Uh huh. As long as my master is chosen by me I allow them to make contact with my own soul...As long as I can hear a snapped spine?)"

"So even weapons have souls?"

"(Not all but weapons having souls are unique. Just as long as I can disembowel someone my existence has meaning in life other than being a weapon.")

"Eh I'll keep that in mind. Besides that you said that you can contact with souls or vas I mistaken?"

The eye on the weapon looked directly into Dark Nebula's.

"(Nope, I can do it without a problem like a spirit medium, for as long as you want, whenever you want...as long as you use me to slice someone's head off?)"

"I see...You know you're surprisingly more cooperative than I thought you vould be? I thought you vould definetely be resistant?"

"(As my master I have to answer any of your doubts and curiosity as long as you slice off someone's limbs? Having it hang off by a thread is greatly recomended.)"

This very sadistic speaking coming from a weapon kinda creeped Dark Nebula out a bit. It was then he heard the front door creaked open.

"Oh good you're awake. I was going to eat all this meat by myself but that would suck."

Toffee had a huge sack of hunted food that he carried over his back. As he settled in he sat on the ground breathing a sigh of relief.

"Seems like your interest in the Dean's Bloodedge grows throughout the day. Have you mastered it yet?"

Toffee then started a fire by clacking two stones together once in front of two prepositioned pieces of wood.

"Vielding it is easy don't get me vrong but I realised just now that I barely scratched the surface of vhat it can do aside from greatly amplifying my dark power/magic and physically attacking the soul."

"(That will be the thing of the past now that you can make contact with me as long as you remove someone's beating heart with my pointed tip.)"

"That's good, slow and steady wins the race my friend. By the way can I ask you something personal?"

Dark Nebula set aside the scythe while Toffee placed some square shaped meat in a pan and with his bare hands squeezed some juice out of some leaves on top of them.

"Depends on the question?"

"Fair fair. Anyway when I left you were still sleeping with a happy look on your face. If you don't mind telling me what you were dreaming?"

Dark Nebula was hesitant. The only other person that he ever talked about his dreams to was Stardust...too bad she's gone.

"(I don't see a problem with that. Just make sure you don't mention about the 'giving you my virginity' part.)"

Dark Nebula grumbled and blushed from that statement.

"It was a memory."

"A memory? Of what?"

"A memory from centuries ago. Specifically my once alive lover's birthday."

Before Toffee spoke up he gave Dark Nebula a plate of the cooked meat.

"Stardust right?"

Dark Nebula didn't react.

"Yes...I don't vant to sound picky but vhat exactly did you put on the meat?"

"Mint, thought that the meal would need a little cool sweetness to it. Anyway back on topic. What about her birthday?"

"She turned nineteen and I missed her party since I vas doing my duty as a general. She came to me in my room at night and voiced her distress. Vhen I wasn't there everything vas bland."

Toffee took a bite out of his meal. His body felt a cool, refreshing sensation in his mouth.

"Jeez louise, just because you didn't show up she didn't enjoy herself like at all? A little overlydramatic don't you think? You had a grand duty to perform obviously."

"Uh...You're not exactly vrong but vhen you have the loving heart like Stardust has you vould feel the same pain she felt vhen it came to loneliness. Also she was on her breaking point."

"Clarify?"

After a couple of seconds Dark Nebula finally ate his portion. The cooling sensation throughout his body got him to be alittle more laid back.

"You see ve veren't exactly an official couple. It's kind of difficult to explain but you see her majesty Celestia was very strict on the type of man that Stardust should be vith. She vould invite suitor after suitor, royal princes or kings from different ends of the universe."

"I see...So at the time her mother was that type of parent?"

"It vas until that day that she stood up to herself and told her mother about our relationship."

"Wow, what a strong woman she was."

Dark stopped eating with a look of awkwardness on his face.

"...It vas more of her stuttering, crying to me, going back to try again, stuttering and finally coming back to cry to me before trying again in that order."

"Oh...that's...interesting."

"Vorth it in the end though. By the way do you know of Earth?"

Toffee stretched his arms out after that satisfying meal.

"Haaah I've heard of it...why?"

"Don't ask me vhy but something is compelling me to go there? A feeling that I can't describe...and my left eye is throbbing slightly. The only issue is how the hell do ve get there anyway?"

"(I can do that.)"

The Dean's Bloodedge spoke up.

"(You can?)"

"(I can slice the air and create pocket dimensions as long as you rip out someone's spine with my teeth?)"

Dark Nebula picked up the scythe with a smirk.

"(Interesting) Hey Toffee, move off to the side for a sec?"

"Uhhhhh sure?"

Toffee didn't question it so he moved himself to a corner where he wasn't in Dark Nebula's way. His left hand gripped the hilt upward while his other hand lowered the bladed end til it touched the ground.

"(Repeat after me master. **Rift Verse:**-)"

"**Rift Verse:**-"

The blade of the scythe changed color to multiple flashes of purple and green.

"(-**Dimension Ripple.**)"

"**Dimension Ripple!**"

Slashing upward the air began to trace a white line, the sound of ripping and tearing like paper occuring. After a few seconds the line split open into a dark reddish portal. Dark Nebula looked at it from different angles. No doubt about it, this was a legit artificial portal to another dimension.

"(Congratulations, with that power restored you can now use it at will...as long as you shatter someone's skull?)"

"(Excellent. I hope to find out more about more capabilities.) Toffee...It seems like ve are heading to Earth after all?"

**Really end of Prologue**


	3. Ch1: Fists and Crackled Fury! part 1

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, ****Sexual** **Themes**

**Ch.1: Fists and Crackled Fury! part 1**

"Okay pheew unwrinkled dress, check. Tied up shoes, check. Horns...double check. Oh can't forget my bag either since it has my scissors."

Star took one last look at herself in the mirror in her room, flashing her pretty white smile.

"Haah that felt a little better. Now I'm off!"

Star took out her dimension scissors from her bag and cut the air from down to up with ease, creating a portal to Earth.

"Hmmm I haven't seen Eclipsa nor Globgor since last night...I'll probably meet them later?"

Star switched off the lights before walking through the portal. It closed behind her. The darkened room became quiet and empty until all of a sudden the lights flipped on.

Someone was in Star's room, laid out on her bed with the **Ancient Book of Spells**. Whoever it was licked the tip of their index finger and flipped through multiple pages with one swipe to the exact page they were looking for...the one where Glossaryck is, which is all the pages.

Glossaryck himself was licking off the remains of a chocolate pudding cup.

"Woah jeez Star didn't I tell you about interrupting 'pudding time?'...Saaay you're not Star?...Though I feel like we met somewhere before, haven't we?"

The person gave Glossaryck a big, toothy smile. The **orange swirly marks on their cheeks **didn't help with recognising the person...not like Glossaryck cares enough to strain his mental capacity anyway?

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't? Who knows really? I was 'ever 'oticed by you guys anyway."

Glossaryck just put his hands behind his head in a bored manner.

"Sigh let's get this over with then. What do you want?"

"Oh 'othing in particular? I just wanted to let you know that The Dean's Bloodedge has been revived."

The amount of shock on Glossaryck's face was astonishing. The Dean's Bloodedge...returned? Just when things couldn't get any worse?

"Also **'****ebi **is still alive."

"...You got to be s*ting me? Even I know that there was no way that Nebula survived that spell?"

Glossaryck put one leg over his other knee grinning.

"In fact that form Star was in she wasn't even using it's full potential."

The stranger's yellow pricked pupils shone.

"I'm very much aware of that. Just wanted to let you know, 'ow goodbye."

The stranger flipped a couple of pages over Glossaryck to the exact page they were looking for? It was a simple passage.

"**A special contract can be made between two Queens of Mewni, with it's own conditions, requirements from the initiator and specific signature form (ex: blood, soul, magic, ink, ect).**** No matter the condition of the initiator** **(except death)**, **whatever the condition may be will be fulfilled in its entirety.****"**

The stranger giggled from this.

"Sigh such fools. They 'ever even 'oticed that sentence attachment that was put in for them."

The next couple of words shone purple.

"**The fulfillment of a dark attributed initiator's contract shall allow those to revive one person from the family bloodline who has the same attribute. No exceptions!**"

"Part 1 of the master plan was already completed so out you go."

The stranger pinched the top between the "of" and "a" and peeled off the rest of the words as if it was tape, the page remained intact.

Holding the inked words in their hand a snap of the fingers made the words go poof.

"Part 2 will happen soon. For right 'ow patience is the right course of action. *******Slurp* **I hope I get another wet dream with 'ebi again. Just thinking about his rock hard armor gets me all hot and bothered."

**Bursting into flames **the stranger's cackle echoed as their body vanished. The only good thing is that it didn't leave any soot on Star's bed.

* * *

"Alright honey I'll meet you at the mall after I'm done with your sister. Just be safe, okay?"

Marco hugged his mother before heading off to **Echo Creek's Super mall **that was built a year ago. It is where the tournament will take place.

"Don't worry mom, I won't lose. (Hope you're watching dad. Your son will be the strong man you wanted me to be.)"

As Marco slung his duffle bag over his shoulder he opened the front door. The first thing or person he sees in front of him was a sight for sore eyes.

"Star!"

Star Butterfly was waiting outside for Marco for at least three minutes.

"What took you so long? We have to get going or you'll be late."

"Y-yeah but uh are you feeling okay?"

Star responded with a punch to Marco's arm.

"I'll feel even better when I see you kick butt, now let's go already?!"

"Sure...let's move!"

Before they could leave Star had to do one last thing.

"Good morning!"

At the Echo Creek Super mall where small businesses can have their chance to make themselves known more than ever Marco and Star had to try and navigate though hords of people since it was Specials Saturday.

"Yes Star I'm sure that the tournament is that way? The flyer says that the tournament will take place at the west plaza."

"Ugh with this many people swarming about I'll mistake this for Mewni's annual **Corn Day **celebration."

Moving onward from the buzzing crowd an opening presented itself for them as they rushed. There weren't that many people to block their pathway.

"Alright, now it should over th-"

"Howdy Ho!"

Marco's field of vision was blocked by a colorful bundle of red, orange and black balloons in his face. It startled both Marco and Star. The holder moved aside the balloons.

"Oh! Did I scare you?"

"Scare us?! You almost gave us a heart attack!"

"Oopsie poopsie, I didn't mean 'o harm. I just wanted to offer you one of my balloons."

A girl wearing a black and red jester outfit gave a big smile. Marco was able to recompose himself before anyone else besides Star saw how uncool he was? It was a little strange though? There was no one in front of him a couple of seconds ago?

"Sigh sorry ma'am, we're kind of in a rush."

"Poo, what a shame. Meh can't stop you I guess?...Do you still want a balloon? How about you ?"

Before Star could open her mouth Marco grabbed her hand.

"Yeeeaaah sorry but no missssss?"

"**'****itash**."

"Right...(grasping at straws here) **Nitash**, let's go Star."

"Yeah."

While Marco and Star speed walked past Nitash she smirked without anyone noticing. The orange swirl endpoints from each side of her cheeks stretched from her black lipsticked smile.

"...Star Butterfly. So that **super ****fan** wasn't just goofing around? She looks exactly like from the description and from the multiple posters she forced me to see."

Nitash with balloons in hand walked over to a nearby pillar and went behind it...Nothing came out after that.

* * *

"Holy crap...I never expected this event to be this big?"

"Yeah, big is the only word that comes out of my mouth...I'm...so fricken glad I came back to Earth for this!"

Rows upon rows of stadium-like seats surrounded a big, white square circular karate ring that was held up by steel rods a few feet off the ground. By Marco's estimation there was probably about 250 people so far. It caused him to gulp.

Star then playfully elbowed Marco's ribs.

"Not getting cold feet now are you?"

"I-It's not from the audience mind you. It's more of the people I'm gonna be fighting."

"That's true. Hey, isn't that Sensei waving at you?"

From far away a man wearing a black sleeveless karate uniform and a red headband was frantically waving at Marco's direction. Some things never change it seems even after 2 years.

Luckily for Marco and Star there weren't that many people to block their path. So with that being said they made their way to Sensei.

"Sensei!"

Marco gave his Sensei a respectful bow. Star did the same except she bent too low and hit her head against the floor.

"Diez, you have no idea how exciting this is right now? Just last year we got this big Super mall, now the legendary worldwide grand martial arts tournament came here to Echo Creek! You're just in time to sign up to."

"Thanks Sensei."

As Marco put his name along with his karate school onto the list of participants he quickly went into a nearby changing booth. Meanwhile as Star took a seat at the third row a short martial art expedition show was performed by 3 different schools of different disciplines. **Japan's Sai-ban karate academy, Brazil's Hypa-D Dance Studio, and France's All girl martial arts Institution.**

Star was in awe by the coordination of each group, especially with how fluid and energetic the Brazillian group was...though she was a little hot under the collar from the shirt ripping part. Anywho Marco came out just as France's group finished up with a powerful stomp.

From the duffle bag Marco had earlier he was now wearing his white karate uniform with no shoes and the red belt tied tightly around his waist. He was lead to the back room by one of the referees. Before he went into the back Sensei gave Marco a thumbs and mouthing out the words "(Good luck)".

It was then a tall, blonde young man in his twenties wearing a tuxedo and black shades over his eyes walked towards the center of the arena. He had a microphone in his hand.

With a deep, confidant breath and a flash from his pearly whites the man took another deep breath while bringing the microphone close to his mouth.

"GOOOOOOD MORNING ECHO CREEK!"

A roar of cheers erupted as the man continued.

"WELCOME TO THE 30th ANNUAL GRAND KARATE TOURNAMENT HERE IN ECHO CREEK! I AM YOUR ENERGY FILLED and stunningly handsome ANNOUNCER LEON AND I AM HONORED TO ONCE AGAIN WITNESS THE FUTURE TALENT FROM AROUND THE WORLD!"

Marco was stretching himself out just in case his turn comes. Feeling satisfied with his preparation Marco turned around to sit on the benches but hit his face against a brick wall...brick wall? If his memory served he was outside near the fighting arena.

Whatever was in front of him was rugged and hard but it was definitely skin he was feeling...it was slightly sweaty. Marco pushed his face off and looked up to see a tall figure smiling at him.

"Woah! Uh sorry if I got in your wa-...way?"

This person was taller than Marco, 7 ft to be precise. He was caucasian with black hair tied up in a short ponytail. A headband made of rope wrapped around his head, and was wearing some tight shorts that had the brazillian flag design on each leg.

"No probs bro, I actually wanted to meet you. Marco Diez correct?"

...That child-like voice did not match this guy's body. But he did hold his hand out in a friendly gesture. Marco took the gesture as he shook his hand with the giant.

Or it was friendly until the giant man pulled Marco towards him. He whispered into his ear.

"You might as well forfeit while you still can red belt."

"Huh? What do you me-"

The giant placed his hand on Marco's shoulder.

"Shhshhshhshhshh just listen well. Do you think these competitions are a f*ing joke you red punk?"

"I-"

"Of course you do, no doubt about it. A red belt like you thinks this is all fun and games."

"Just a sec here? Who the hell are you to determine that?"

Meanwhile Announcer Leon was continuing his showtime.

"VISITING US TODAY AS OUR JUDGES ARE THREE WELL KNOWN MASTERS OF MARTIAL ARTS! **MASTER DAN-YU LEE, MASTER HORY FOOK **AND** MASTER HAOSHOSHO!**"

"You don't get it do you Diez? This is but the first act of this grand competition and we students are just the halftime show. Look around you?"

Marco knows that there are 9 fighters (including himself) in total in this tournament. He also noticed that including the guy he just met 6 of them were from each school that did their expedition.

"If you still don't get it then here's this? All of us has already reached black belt."

Marco's eyes widened slightly. The giant man let go of his shoulder.

"Well I don't know about those two over there?"

Marco looked towards the direction the giant was pointing at. One was a very familiar face...a very annoying face with light brown hair and freckles wearing a gold plated belt just to show off his family's wealth .

"(Ah son of a- What's Jeremy doing here? Hmm and that woman?)"

"Hey babe, so you're in this tournament to?"

Meanwhile Jeremy was trying to make the moves on a girl wearing a red dress of Chinese origins. She was clearly older than him yet he seems to be attracted by the long, slightly plump legs that were exposed. Either that or how her dress tightens around her chest area?

"...Yes I am."

The woman's eyes were closed (Not in a racist way) and her hands were clasped together. Jeremy just had this sly smile on his face as he scanned the woman's body.

"Oh? Fo sho, fo sho. Anyway how about after this you and I can take a drive in my (my dad's) gold Corvette?"

"No."

That was the fastest rejection response Marco has ever heard in his life. Even Jeremy felt that for a second there.

"A-are you sure? Well did I forget to mention how I am a black belt and I'm (my family) rich as hell? I can take you to places where you never thought of (Haah there's no way she can counter my charms now?)."

"I've seen blown berts stlonger than you."

Oof, right at the soul. Jeremy was now sweating bullets but quickly regained his composure despite showing signs of his strucken ego.

"Rgh uh fine whatever. You just lost your chances with a real man with money lady!"

Of all the times that **little twerp** picks on Marco he felt a great satisfaction from that 3rd degree burn. When Jeremy did walk away with a swagger in his step the woman opened one of her orangey pupiled eyes and looked directly at him.

Marco couldn't explain it but there was this feeling when she looked at him? That calm yet intense presence he was feeling from her. It felt familiar somehow although this was the first time he's ever met this black, double bunned haired girl.

The giant slapped Marco's back gently to wake him from his trance as he went past him.

"Take it as a friendly warning. Either you forfeit, or if you become my opponent I'll show you hell. Take it from me, **Sampson**...remember that?"

Despite the threat Sampson made Marco's resolve hasn't wavered one bit. Besides, this was his only opportunity to show the world how strong he can be?

"(Wait? What did that giant bastard mean, halftime show?)"

"NOW LET US INTRODUCE OUR FIGHTERS LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WILL OUR FIGHTERS MAKE THEIR WAY TOWARDS THE CENTER OF THE RING! Also this tournament is proudly sponsored by **Miyagi-Do Dojo's Sensei, Daniel LaRusso** who will make an appearance on the last half of the tournament LET'S GIVE ANOTHER ROUND OF APPLAUSE!"

A roar of cheers erupted once more as Marco stood side to side with all the possible opponents that he would have to fight...hopefully not Sampson.

Meanwhile hidden among the audience Dark Nebula and Toffee were sitting in the second to last of the back rows with hoods over their heads.

"Marco? So that human boy is the reason why you came here?"

Dark Nebula had his arms crossed and his right leg over his knee.

"Not just him, Star is here as vell. But yes, my reasoning for being here vas for Marco."

"Okaaay so why him in particular?"

Dark Nebula shut his eyes for a couple of seconds, then reopened them.

"Something happened to me vhile I vas trying to recover my body? I can't explain it much but that boy Marco attempted to stop the ritual. He failed in the end yet for some reason I felt like something vas off?"

"Off?"

"Yes...off. My left eye was dilated this whole time vithout me noticing. Ever since then I've been sensing that his soul is connected to mine somehow? I'm mainly here to test a theory out to see if vhat I vas thinking vas true or not?"

Toffee rubbed the underside of his chin.

"Interesting."

"And I also vant to see how strong these 'humans' can be?"

A few seats towards the end a being with a pair of orange, black slitted eyes was sweating perfusely cause they had to sit next to an extra sweaty, obese individual that smelled of mother's basement and spoiled chicken. The sweat made the horrendous smell worse.

"Mrrph ***gulp* **I think I'm gonna be sick?"

**End of Ch.1**


	4. Ch2: Fists and Crackled Fury! part 2

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, Violence**, **Sexual themes**

**Ch.2: Fists and Crackled Fury! part 2**

"(THREE PEOPLE FIGHTING PER ROUND?!)"

A moment after he and the other fighter's were put on display for the roaring crowd and awaited further announcements in the back Marco just now heard some of the rules in the tournament by one of the referees...and it was ridiculous!

Each round three people will fight eachother at once, the last to stand is the victor of said round. Only the final three that advanced from each round will enter to the finals. How bopped in the head was the person who arranged this tournament was?

As much as Marco wanted to complain he had no time for that since at any moment his name could be called out to fight.

"Excuse me?"

Marco almost jumped from the sudden female voice that was near him. It was that chinese girl who Jeremy was attempting to flirt with not too long ago.

"Is this seat taken?"

"...Uhhh no go ahead."

The girl bowed her head quickly as she took a seat next to Marco. She took a slight breath if relief. He couldn't help but take a glance at her thighs which caused him to blush a bit.

"Malco Diez collect?"

Marco had to assume that she meant to say his name but mixed up the Ls and Rs. He cleared his throat to answer.

"Yes I'm Marco Diez...you're not one of the fighters that wants my head for being a red belt?"

"No, that wourd be chirdish and allogant of a maltiar altist to attack someone ovel the rever of bert that you have tied alound youl waist."

"Eheh thanks for that. So why are you really next to me?"

The chinese girl smirked a bit.

"Shalp as I thought. I came to waln you."

"About what?"

The chinese girl stood up while signaling Marco to follow her which he did. Both poked their heads out from the entrance.

"Thele."

She was pointing to the three judges that were talking amongst eachother.

"The judges? What about them?"

"Not the judges themserves, Haoshosho."

"What?! Master Haoshosho is on Ear- mmph (I promised not to reveal that secret)."

Marco tried to shut his trap but it was a little late when the chinese girl looked at him with a suspicious look.

"Ohh? So you know 'Master' Haoshosho?"

"Well you see uh at some point in my life I met Master Haoshosho when he was a uhhh a guest at my Sensei's dojo."

"You met him in the **Tang Soo do** dojo?"

Marco was really sweating bullets now, just for coming up with a lie.

"Yes! Exactly! He showed us a couple of move demonstrations and I looked up to him ever since besides Sensei!"

Marco's nervous smile didn't help the sweating which to anyone who has taken basic psychology is one of the huge signs of a s*t liar. The chinese girl just shrugged her shoulders. Did that mean she believed him?

"How do you know Master Haoshosho?"

"...We wele crose, rike sibrings. We tlained togethel evel since I was a rittre gilr."

When Marco truly first met Master Haoshosho he was in Hekapoo's dimension. At the time he lost a fight while defending** Kaban**, a bone fish structured village inhabited by the **Icluu** (a race of white furred humanoid cat people who has no sense of decency in regards to clothing) against the war mongrel **Scrada **and was thrown off the **cliff of Abas **to the watery death turrent below.

It would've been the end of Marco until an **old man **wearing a straw hat carried him off shore and nursed him back to health. It was then that old man taught Marco **special martial art skills that allowed his chi to manifest as** **nature**.

Afterword Marco was able to beat that warlord with relative ease. Just remembering those couple of years of training and hardship was one of the best memories he could ever reminisce about.

Looking at how Haoshsho is on Earth's time really surprised him. Haoshosho here looked like he was 21 compared to before (spoiler, **he** was 300 years old). He has short, slicked back black hair with the left side being white. Similiar to the chinese girl he wears a chinese dress except it was black with the gold dragon imprinted on the back...and also it's for men (**Changsang** **stupid! Of course it's a dress for men. Don't mock tradition!**).

Sitting next to Haoshosho was a buddhist monk, shiny shaved head and all. Sadly his **name** makes him a punching bag for **poorly written puns** and the **legendary dan of Shito-ryu karate**. The only complaint against him is that he always arrives anywhere with nothing but a loincloth. Surprised that he wasn't arrested yet.

"(What memories.) Oh I almost forgot? What is you- huh?...She's gone?"

One moment ago the chinese girl was next to him and the next she vanished. The only thing that was left behind was a rolled up piece of paper. Marco picked it up and unrolled it. It had what looks like a name.

"**Mei-Xi**? Is that her name?"

"LAAAAADIES AND GENTLEMEN WITHOUT ANY FURTHER DELAY LET'S START THE FIRST OF OUR GRAND TOURNAMENT!"

Announcer Leon's very ethusiastic voice boomed as the crowd including Star erupted in applause.

"ALRIGHT, NOW I WILL ANNOUNCE OUR FIRST THREE FIGHTERS OF ROUND ONE!"

For a couple of seconds announcer Leon rummaged through his pants. He had a slightly shocked look on his face like he lost something important until he checked his coat pocket. Relief washed over him as he took out a folded piece of paper.

With paper in hand announcer Leon adjusted his shades and cleared his throat.

"**YASUKE**, JEREMY BIRDBAUM, AND MEI-XI! (Huh, a unique name the last one is.) PLEASE WOULD YOU MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE RING! MAKE SURE TO STEP ON THE INDIVIDUAL RED TRIANGLES AND AWAIT FURTHER ORDERS!"

The first person to come out from the back was a young man wearing his karate uniform with the picture of a menacing looking tiger slicing a block of steel in half imprinted on the back. Above it were black letters that look like they were painted elegantly yet intensly that spelled out "**Sai-ban** **Karate****!**" and underneath it was "**1960 Strong**". He stood on his triangle.

Jeremy was the next to follow, acting like his usual cocky, smug self as he stood on his triangle. Lastly was Mei-Xi who elegantly walked over to her triangle. She then politely bowed in the four cardinal directions.

A few seconds went by until an elderly man wearing a black and white checkered shirt, black pants and a dark blue beret on his head slowly made his way to the center. Haoshosho rose an eyebrow and tapped on announcer Leon's shoulder.

"Did he just come back flom Flance?"

"I think so sir."

"And flom a soccel match since he's stirr wealing that shilt?"

"Yes, it looks like it sir. If I may defend him it was last minute."

Haoshosho sighed as he shifted back in his seat.

"I undelstand. I'm not gonna push the nice man fulthel than he should be."

The brave old man cleared his dry, dusty throat as he stopped right at his destination.

"...***Wheeze*** I hope you youngsters understand the rules provided? ***Wheeze*** one minute and thirty seconds per sub round, *wheeze* you are provided with a ten second ***wheeze*** break when time expires ***wheeeeeeze***."

Wow, anyone who's hearing this old man right now would feel so bad for him right now. Despite that he continued.

"A ring out is an auto- ***wheeze*** -matic loss. A knockdown to the mat *wheeze* is not a loss until the referee countdown ***wheeze*** from ten to zero. A strike during a knockdown is allowed. Evidence of unconsciousness ***wheeeeeze*** is an automatic loss as well."

The old man glanced at all three fighters, He cleared his throat again.

"Just make ***wheeze*** sure that strikes to the groin and ***wheeze*** eye gouging is thrown out from your head. ***Wheeze*** Take stance."

Each of the fighter's took a fighting stance except for Mei-Xi who just extended out her arm while clenching her hand. had his arm raised in the air.

"Read- ***Wheeeeeeeze*** -y?"

Silence filled the air, especially from the audience.

"HAJIME!"

As the old man's arm swung downward Yasuke and Jeremy dashed forward towards the center. For some reason though Mei-Xi stayed put.

"(Heh this is my chance baby! Maybe if I show this chick my rad skills she'll fall head over heels for me.)"

Jeremy smirked. He really thinks that he can beat someone leagues above him?...Funny to see him try though.

"(Alright take this chump, my recently mastered high jump kick!) Tsoyaah!"

With a cry of determination and power Jeremy jumped and extended out his leg, delivering a powerful kick...at nothing.

"(Huh? But he was right the-)"

What Jeremy didn't realise was that his attended target easily side stepped from his attack. To Yasuke, as 2nd in command to the captain and the heir to the Sai-ban dojo an attack like that is mere child's play.

In fact this little boy was so slow that Yasuke only needed to slowly move out of the way and adjust himself at the right position. No need to think that hard when the boy is falling and turning his head in slow motion. Even the mouthing of Jeremy's words were in slow motion.

"Whaaa...the...he-"

"Weakling."

Yasuke didn't need to use some fancy technique so he just lifted up his bended knee and slammed his push kick into Jeremy's ribs. The force of the kick pushed Jeremy away, causing him to tumble along the mat several times until he fell out of the ring.

This was no surprise to Marco. He knew that Jeremy would lose easily...and it felt good to his smug ass beaten although if it was him it would've been more satisfying.

"...That was Tang Soo do karate? A shame really, I expected much more from them."

"You shourdn't say them."

Yasuke turned his body to Mei-Xi, who still stood there the entire time.

"The other one, Malco Diez is arot stlonger than he appeals. Undelestimating him wourd be the rast thing that you wourd think befole randing frat on youl back."

Yasuke went back to his stance. For someone of his caliber he sensed that Mei-Xi was gonna be strong. Just one slip up and he's screwed.

"I see...so to see if what you say is true I'll have to beat you and advance to the finals? Even if I can't, my captain is the will of Sai-ban karate so I won't fai-"

Mei-Xi relaxed her body and turned away from Yasuke.

"Huh? Why do you turn your back on me? Aren't you a warrior?"

"I am...It's arleady ovel, you'le defeated."

"What?"

Suddenly Yasuke felt an intense jolt of pain from his chest and abdomen. He collapsed onto the mat on his back, motionless. saw the grays in his eyes, indicating the loss of consciousness.

"***Wheeeeze*** Winner! Mei- ***wheeeeeze*** Xi!"

"(Hm twerve seconds...not bad but I courd've been a rittre quickel.)"

The eruption from the crowd was blaring with cheers. All the fighters including Marco clapped. Sampson just smirked whilst shaking his head from side to side.

"Heh what a pussy. He wasn't even hit yet he passed out."

"Not true."

Marco spoke up.

"Oh? You're saying he was?"

"Well you probably didn't see it but she actually struck him three times in the chest and twice at the same spot in the solar plexus. It was all super fast but the dents are on Yasuke's body."

"Tch didn't ask for you to show off? (...Pfft amateur, you're gonna regret that later!)"

Mei-Xi appeared backstage with a smile on her face. The first person to greet her was Marco.

"Mei! That was amazing! Oh sorry is it okay if I call you Mei?"

"Of coulse you...Mei Ohohoho ***snort*** ohoho!"

Marco felt his face cringe from the joke.

"I know that was an awfur joke. I can terr by youl face."

She definetely picked up that habit up from Master Haoshosho since he also told pretty cringey jokes. Even his snort was similiar when she laughed...creepy.

"I-It's okay I got used to bad jokes."

"SAMPSON, **CHLOE**, AND **BERRY **PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE RING AND AWAIT FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS!"

"Oof hey!"

Sampson bumped into Marco's back on purpose with his arm. It knocked him into Mei-Xi.

"Pay attention next time red belt, especially now since I'm going next. Better take some notes or you'll be buried six feet under with your loved ones surrounding you."

Sampson walked out of the backroom, chuckling to himself.

"Bastard."

"Um Malco?"

Marco noticed that Mei-Xi was blushing.

"Yes?"

"Youl...youl hands."

Mei-Xi pointed to where Marco's hands were? Now he was the one blushing when he saw that his hands were on her breasts. It felt like putty the way his fingers sank into them.

"Ah! I am so sorry Mei, it was an accident I swear!"

Marco quickly let go, steam came out of his head. Mei-Xi covered up her chest in embarrassment.

"I-I-I know it was an accident. Just be calefur next time."

"Yeah sure, I'll be careful next time. (Damn asshole!) How about we see this next match so one of us could beat Sampson's ass?"

Mei-Xi nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Wheew this is getting intense. I can't wait for Marco to show his stuff!"

"Same here."

Star jerked her head in reaction to a familiar voice that was next to her. She was surprised to see who was next to her?

"Jackie?! Are you here for the intense action to?"

Jackie Lynn Thomas was chilling in her seat wearing her black jacket and a white t-shirt with the popular boy band **Love Sentence**. All of the five members are printed on it.

"Yeah but I'm also here as support."

Star raised an eyebrow.

"For Marco?"

"Wait Marco is here? Daamn he must've got his black belt finally?"

"Not exactly. He's still a red belt...Wait if you're not here for Marco who did you come in support of?"

Jackie pointed her finger towards the arena, Star followed it.

"See that girl over there? With the light blue beret, short dark purple hair and karate outfit?"

Star had to squint a bit to see the person she was talking about? No mistake there she saw the person with the exact description that Jackie was talking about?

"Is that...**Chloe**? What's she doing at the tournament?"

Jackie smirked when Chloe looked directly at her and winked. She responded with a peace sign.

"You see I didn't tell you guys everything about Chloe mostly because I didn't want Marco to get jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

All the fighters already started to take a stance.

"Hmhm when I introduced Chloe to you guys she wasn't only teaching me the beauty of the French architecture and parkour. She also taught me some bangin martial arts skills...too bad I won't be as good as her though."

Star snapped her fingers in realization.

"Ohhhh so Chloe's a martial artist then? There's nothing to be jealous about since Marco is also a martial artist. They would've been great karate buddi-"

"That's not what I meant, Chloe is not an ordinary martial artist. Nonono there would definitely be a reason to be jealous which is why I avoided it for Marco's sake?"

"Haji- ***wheeze*** -me!"

Immediately from the signal the three fighters burst towards the center. Sampson tried to hit Chloe with an explosive straight kick but using her razor sharp instincts she one hand vaulted over his leg and lifted hers over her head and slammed her heel on the top of Berry's head.

"At the France All girl martial arts institution Chloe's the right hand woman of the headmaster and is the youngest sensei to date."

**End of Ch.2**


	5. Ch3: Fists and Crackled Fury part 3

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, Violence**

**Ch.3: Fists and Crackled Fury! part 3**

"She's a sensei!"

Star almost fell out of her seat but Jackie caught her.

"Yeah so can you do me a favor and not mention this to Marco? I want to do that myself if you don't mind?"

"Sure, no problem. Still can't believe that she's a sensei. That's awesome!"

"**'****The Purple Pheasant' **she was called due to her elegance and power. Can't wait to see her win this round."

When Berry (who is a part of Hypa-D's Dance studio as well as Sampson) got kicked on the head it felt like getting hit by a metal baseball bat swung at full force. He got to his knees, dazed as hell. Chloe landed on her right foot and twerked her body, doing a roundhouse kick that hit Sampson against his forehead.

"Holy crap Chloe's tough as nails!"

"You're not kidding Star. Like I said, Chloe will definitely win this round."

Sampson rolled backward and recovered while Chloe rolled both of her shoulders. She took one look at Berry and delivered a powerful uppercut that purposely grazed his chin, promptly making all his limbs numb. Before he knew it Berry was unable to lift his body up.

"1..2..3..4 ***wheeeze*** 5.."

"Boss?! I can't get off from th floor mon!"

"(S*t!)"

"6..7 ***wheeeeeeze***."

Sampson dashed forward to try to save his comrade but Chloe was one step ahead. She suddenly appeared in front of him and right crossed his cheek. It was strange though? When Chloe's fist connected to Sampson's face she felt like she hit a brick specifically...The perfect reaction Sampson was looking for.

Too many times that this happened, it was both laughable and predictable.

"(Even she is like the rest. Dumbass!)"

By rest Sampson means those that has hit him and were surprised by how durable he was. He knows that Chloe's a sensei before this tournament even started but that didn't matter to him since he put senseis out of commission many times...and into early retirement permanently.

Though her reaction wasn't as shocked as expected she made the same mistake they all made. Check their fist and try to recall the sensation they just felt a couple seconds after contact.

This gave Sampson the opportunity to throw another straight kick. However from the corner of Chloe's eye she saw the kick coming just in time to raise one of her arms up, blocking it. To decrease the amount of power put into the kick Chloe jumped backward.

"(He's strong, no doubt about it. I'll have to be careful next time.)"

"10! Berry has retired!"

A couple of seconds after finished his count Berry regained the feeling from his limbs though it feels a little tingly. He looked at his comrade in shame for himself.

"I'm sorry my man...I failed."

Sampson put a hand on Berry's shoulder, smiling calmly.

"Just train harder next time. Besides, no one is gonna ridicule you over one loss right?"

His grip got tighter. Berry winced a bit from the pain knowing that this wasn't a sign of anger...it was worse than that, joy. Even the look on Sampson's face confirmed it.

"I can handle the rest from here."

"Y-y-you got it! I'll just go then."

Berry made his way out of the ring with a slight limp in his step. Sampson turned back to Chloe.

"Chloe right? The Purple Pheasant?"

"Yes I am."

"Good...Just so you know I give respect to senseis of your caliber but unfortunately this tournament will end with one of us standing on their own two feet. No wait I messed up."

Chloe rose a brow in confusion.

"What I meant to say was-"

Sampson flashed a sadistic grin at Chloe's direction.

"-this tournament will end with one of us being carried out in a body bag."

"That is just awesome!"

"I know right? Taekwando, jujistu, three year kick boxing champion, even a gold medalist in ballet. Goddamn Chloe's a jack of alot of trades."

"But that guy Sampson?...He's dangerous."

Star has been feeling this eerie pressure. Not as ominous as...**him** but she can feel Sampson's strength. It's like ever since she obtained that second form Star has obtained this sixth sense that she has never felt before that is able to feel the strength of others.

"Oh s*t!"

"What's up Jackie?"

Star saw that Jackie was at the edge of her seat with a worried look on her face.

"Look."

Sampson tried to hit Chloe with a jumping knee but she rolled out of the way. She then struck the back of his exposed leg with a sweep, causing him to lose his balance and fall flat on his back.

The little time Chloe had gave her the chance to gain the distance that she needed before he could get back up. She clutched her arm with her other hand.

"What the hell? My arm? It's not moving!"

No matter how hard she tried Chloe was unable to ball up a fist. It's like the entirety of her right arm became numb. But how can that be? All she did was punch Sampson...That can't be possible though? That doesn't define logic.

From the back Marco was slightly astonished by this...slightly. Chloe's arm, numb from just one punch? He didn't question since he kinda knew what was going on? Mei-Xi had the same intensified look as Marco's was.

"You noticed it to light?"

"Yeah...First off I didn't realise that Chloe herself was a martial artist?!"

"Focus Malco!"

"I know. In all seriousness I figured that Sampson was just boasting about his power but that's not the case? He's stronger than he is letting on and Chloe is feeling the effect of that."

"Youl light, I can feer him flom hele...makes me question if he's even human?"

Although Marco could feel the pressure from Sampson's figure he kept his nerves calm.

"Mei, even if one of us makes it to the finals he's one heck of an opponent."

"I know, hopefurry things won't end up bad?"

"Three...Fou-"

Before could count to four Sampson struck both his elbows against the ground, causing some deep dents in the ring and rising off the ground as if he died and rose from the dead. It was no effort for him.

Meanwhile Chloe figured out why her arm was the way it was? Somehow her shoulder popped from the impact. Now this really makes no fricken sense. The human body capable of causing a kinda serious injury to her? It donned quickly on her that Sampson was stronger than he appeared to be at first.

With a grip on her own shoulder and a sharp inhale Chloe effortlessly popped her shoulder back into place.

"Do you understand now?"

Sampson crossed his arms.

"After just two hits you realised just now that you can't beat me?...That's the look that all of my opponents give when they know it is hopeless and realize how strong I am? You think you're the first sensei I've ever fought?"

Marco's jaw dropped from Sampson's words.

"She's a sensei?...SHE'S A SENSEI?!"

"Shhhh, I'm tlying to risten."

"There were many senseis that I've fought for sparring sake. The many that I looked up to all ended up just blowing hot air! So if you're a sensei that can walk the walk then maybe just maybe my grand plan will change by removing a step."

"(Grand plan? What is he talking about?)"

Sampson cracked his knuckles. The only option Chloe had was to end this as quickly as possible.

"So?...Will your fourth move be your last or will you be able to give me the fight that I've been craving for?"

"You're right...You're too strong and I felt it when I punched you. Even if I were to hit you 50 more times you probably wouldn't even feel it."

"Heheheh then why bot-"

"I'm not done! If that's the case then I'll have to get serious."

Chloe sharply inhaled then calmly exhaled. The look in her eyes intensified as she seemingly vanished into thin air. Sampson was slightly surprised by this.

"(?) (She's pretty fast.)"

It was then Sampson felt a powerful kick on the back of his head.

"Woah! I barely saw Chloe move? That was a close one though, I thought her broken arm would give her a huge disadvantage."

Star has never been this excited for a while. Now she's really glad that she came to overcome her depression.

"That's what I thought as well until now. Chloe still has a chance to win."

"Really?"

"Yeah...especially if she's gonna use **t****hat** move to end this match quickly?"

Star rose an eyebrow.

"'That move?' What move are you talking about?"

"It's a modified version of the **sharpshooter** **submission hold** except Chloe made it deadlier. She drives her knees into the center of her opponent's spine, wrapping around the neck with one arm and both legs with the other."

Meanwhile Sampson was going to fall on his stomach which was no big deal so he tried place his hands on the ground so he could push himself off. Chloe however predicted this and slammed her axe kick onto his head, caving his head into the ring.

Without losing any momentum Chloe jumped into the air and drove both of her knees into Sampson's spine. Reflexively his body shot backward and his legs rose from the intense lightning strucked pain.

"She would then proceed to pull both sides towards her body essentially folding her opponent in half. A very risky and deadly technique Chloe calls **'The Broken Wings'** in french."

Chloe quickly wrapped her arm around Sampson's neck, putting him in a chokehole while her other arm got both of his legs simultaneously. With a grunt she started to pull both sides towards her.

Sampson felt like he was slowly being folded in half by this chick. The circulation to his neck was being cut off from any oxygen and he couldn't do crap with his legs. Such a feat this woman is performing.

"Surrender!"

Sampson heard a pop from his own spine as Chloe strengthened her hold, causing another pop.

"Surrender!"

For some reason Sampson wasn't tapping out at all as his face started to turn red. Chloe knew that if she pressurized this any further she would damage the spine until eventually it would snap.

In all honesty this was the last move she thought she would ever use again in her life but all this time even before the round Chloe felt that he would pose a very serious threat, forcing her to use this deadly move. All she could do now was give one more warning. Good thing she was watching closely for either a tap out or loss of consciousness, which she was looking for?

"I SAID SURRENDER OR YOUR SPINE WILL SNAP!"

"Okay Holy, you've been wanting to say something for a whire now. Just spit it out?"

Haoshosho swung his leg over his knee. The buddhist monk cleared his throat.

"You're right...I've been worried about something that I just can't push from my mind?"

Dan-Yu Lee was just sitting there like a strong statue that sweats alot so his body glistens.

"It's that Sampson boy isn't it old friend?"

"Well kind of but it's not just him? It's the dojo in which he came from? Hypa-D's Dance Studio."

Haoshosho passed a cup of sake to Hory in which he responds to the kind gesture with a thank you. He took a small sip.

"Well what is it?"

"Srow down Dan and ret Holy exprain. You wele arways impatient when someone tlies to exprain theil thoughts."

"Well I hate not getting down to the point...and cliffhangars of my favorite soap opera. Fine damnit, I'll wait but watch yourself young buck. Just because you became the leader of the Haoshosho clan recently doesn't mean you're superior."

"I wirr keep that in mind...as you wele saying?"

Hory set the sake cup down and cleared his throat again. Surprisingly his alcohol tolerance is inhuman.

"Yes thank you. Anyway it's Dan-Yu's investigation of the Hypa D studio. From that report it said that the student's main martial art that they practice is **Capoeira** yet what we are seeing now-"

"They haven't used it! I noticed that to old friend even after I recieved the investigation report from one of my undercover students!"

The amount of pride Dan-Yu has for his students is uparalleled.

"Dan...prease? We already know that you have connection with the Japanese Porice depaltment to investigate **this**** case**. Continue."

"Yes, so from Dan-Yu's report last week during the day there were definetely some things off about the ahem 'studio'? Even when that sign made it clear of their teachings of that and ballet their own display of martial arts don't even come close to it during the demonstration and what we are seeing now."

"Tch when my undercover student was there the first time he told me that he knew that the atmosphere was contradictory with eachother. It didn't feel like a 'dance studio' even with the decor being bright and sunny."

Haoshosho rubbed the bottom of his chin.

"Also there weren't any teachers, nor the sensei himself, just the students. All he put in that part of the report was that he felt the presence of a demon most of the time when they did their daily drills."

"That's tlue, the sensei lalery shows up at arr. But thele is a huge contladictoly with that lepolt and what you said? The gloup did dispray the fruency and mastely over the Capoeila maliar alt...Ale you saying what I think you'le saying?"

Hory felt pretty unnerved about his theory.

"It's kind of a stretch but the undercover investigation ended the day before the tournament so I think...that they prepared for this on short notice. In other words I think yesterday they mastered Capoeira as a cover up for just the demonstration."

With the way Sampson's arms were drooping it looked like he was fading into unconciousness...At least that was what he wanted them to think? For some reason Chloe felt that her arms were slowly being pulled apart instead of in.

"(What the?)"

In confusion Chloe started to strain but her arms were still being pulled apart. What the hell was happening?

"Hehehehehehe huuuuuh heheheheheh."

The sudden chilling chuckling sent an ominous tingle down her spine. This shouldn't be possible though? Sampson's windpipe should be?...When Chloe turned her head to see his face what she saw next shocked her.

The sadistic, wide grinning of a demon looking directly at her with blood lust in his red, veiny eyes. It scared the absolute crap out of Chloe and she fought pretty fearsome fighters in the past yet now was different. She didn't see him as human anymore.

Sampson completely broke away from the hold and bent his back in a quick, snapping motion so it blasted Chloe upward. Shame though, she barely forced him to use fifty percent.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! PATHETIC! ALL THE SAME!"

From behind Sampson grabbed Chloe by the leg while she was still in midair and slammed her back against the ring. The impact knocked the wind out of her lungs and forced her to cough out blood. Lightning struck throughout Chloe's bones, causing her body to convulse. The color in her eyes faded to gray.

"AFTER-ALL, SINCE YOU BUNCH OF BITCHES ARE JUST HUMANS WITH INFLATED EGOS!"

Sampson let out a low growl as he gripped Chloe by the neck with his right hand, lifting her off the ground so she can look him in the eye. He was clearly showing his inhuman feats since he took a couple second glance at Marco and back to his target.

"Sensei my ass...It's so laughable how someone as weak as you became a sense-"

The color in Chloe's eyes returned along with the last flickering fire in her belly and the breath in her lungs. All she could do now was make one last hail mary attempt to damage Sampson by kicking him in the face. Alas there was no sign of any damage whatsoever.

"It ends here so it seems?"

Letting go of Chloe's neck she began to fall until Sampson used the the same hand to ball it into a fist and struck her in the gut. It felt like being hit by a high speeding truck.

Sampson did nothing else as he allowed Chloe to land on her knees, clutching her stomach in agony. A large amount of bile escaped from her throat while her body shuttered violently.

"Power was given to a child of destiny, blessed by the almighty. To destroy the enemy and to overwhelm the evil. That's what I was molded to be."

Keeping his hand balled up Sampson could feel the heat radiating out of him and the only way to cool it down? Breaking every bone in this wannabe's body.

"You lasted way longer than most senseis I put out of condition...Now I'm gonna feel bad WHEN I BREAK ALL YOUR LIMBS!"

From the back Marco clenched his teeth in rage. From the audience Star became speechless while Jackie was yelling out to stop the match. From the judges Haoshosho himself hid a devilish smirk. Everyone thought the same thing, someone is gonna die in this ring unless someone stops it...at least **three** of them thought that as Sampson was already prepared to rain death from above.

But the strangest thing happened when Sampson swung his fist? It stopped mere inches away from the referee's face. The screeching halt wasn't the strange part but the fact that the old man was unfazed and stood his ground.

"Sampson...You are ***wheeze*** the winner, it's ***wheeeze*** over."

Through his quivering fist Sampson slowly drew it away. Silence filled the entire room.

"Thank you ***wheeze*** for under- ***wheeze*** -standing."

No sound came out from anyone. It's like from the finale of the match their breaths were taken away. Sampson could barely quell his excitement but from this kind old man he remembered his motto: "Don't ever disrespect the elderly" as he walked away from the ring. As soon as he wasn't seen slight chattering ensued.

Announcer Leon was sweating bullets from the amount of brutality that came just from one competitor. In all his years as a tournament announcer he has never seen anything like this but the show must go on.

"THE WINNER, SAMPSON!"

It didn't take all that effort to the crowd roaring again. As an announcer, Leon has his pride on the line to get the people pumped no matter what happens. Chloe was carried out by stretcher.

"Malco...Malco?!"

Marco was walking towards the infirmary where Chloe was. He wanted to see if she was okay. Mei-Xi just happened to follow.

"What? If you're gonna ask if I'm okay save it I'm fine!"

Mei knew that was a lie. She's seen this too many times. Marco was clearly distressed an angry about what transpired?

"Malco, if you'le mind is crouded by angel youl next choices wirr be affected."

"Damnit I kno- Rrgh aah!"

Suddenly Marco's left eye throbbed. The sharp, slightly burning pain caused him to get on one knee. Mei-Xi tried to help but Marco gently pushed her away while getting back up.

"I'm sorry Mei...but this s*t became personal."

"Vengeance is never the answ-"

Marco faced Mei-Xi with the anger on his face she expected.

"Really?! You damn well saw the same thing I did! That was no fight, that was a slaughter! That bastard Sampson was actually trying to kill a friend of mine in front of half of the entire goddamn town and no one tried to stop it until after Chloe puked her goddamn brains out! He won't stop until one of us caves his body into the dirt."

"Malco, that's what these kind of peopre want. To get you so enlaged that you clave fol the chance to do the same thing that monstel did except wolse."

Marco turned his back on Mei yet that didn't discourage her from speaking her mind.

"He wants you to be consumed. Sampson wants you to make mistakes so it can be easiel fol him to win. Monstels like him know no honol in battre so prease...don't pray his game of sraughtel...Prease?"

"...If you don't understand me helping my friends then stay the hell out of my way."

Marco walked fast enough to get away from Mei. She just stood there rubbing up and down her arms in a depressed manner. **She thought she did the right thing**** compared to the first time this happened...when she didn't speak up to stop this kind of scenario from escalating negatively**.

It was a short distance but Marco reached the infirmary tent where all the tournament contestants were being treated for their injuries. Yep, he was definitely at the right place, didn't expect it to be this big?

As he took a deep breath Marco reached over to the tent flap yet stopped when he touched it. A huge dose of realization and guilt struck his nerves while also intensifying the throbbing pain in his eye. The dizzying sensation was too much, causing him to fall on both his knees.

Marco's breathing became heavy and he started to sweat. Looking down at his hands a flash of **two purple tentacles with sharp teeth **laughed hysterically. The laughter echoed in Marco's head.

"What's...What's happening to me?"

Unbeknownst to Marco his left eye's iris glew purple.

* * *

"Interesting."

Dark Nebula was closing his left eye. All part of his little experiment as he was laying low among the audience along with Toffee.

"Elaborate if you please?"

"It seems like I can see through Marco's perspective of his left eye vith my own left eye vhen I close it. Hmhmhmhm I can also affect his emotions by giving him a tiny dose of negative energy and he doesn't notice it at all."

"Well well, this kind of development of your little theory just got even more interesting."

Dark Nebula was slightly impressed with this tournament. Unfortunately compared to this back in his time, the coliseums he's seen were much more gruesome and exciting. Just thinking about it reminded him of one time when a two man brawl caked both the floor and walls of the coliseum with blood...and it didn't involve him.

"That Sampson person? I can sense something inside that kinda reminds me of me in a sense."

"He was brutal and merciless. This tournament was definitely not a waste of time."

"Indeed it vasn't. This is going to be very enjoyable. (I vonder though?...Vhen he started to hallucinate I saw the same thing, that purple tentacle?)"

Dark started to wonder about that few second vision he saw through Marco's eye.

"(Vell vhatever it vas it felt strangely familiar. Like I swear I've seen it before?...Vhatever I'll deal vith that another time. Right, now I'll get to see how strong this Marco is?)"

**End of Ch.3**


	6. Ch4: Master Haoshosho part 1

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, Violence**

**Ch.4: Master Haoshosho**** part 1**

"Jackie rrgh it only looks ***cough*** worse than it f-feels."

"Damnit how could I not worry about you Chlo? That was barely a fair fight, that was a slaughter!"

"That's the same I said not too long ago."

Jackie who was sitting by Chloe's infirmary bed holding her hand turned her head to see Marco entering the tent. She couldn't control her emotions as she got up and rushed over to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Marco blushed a bit since it was well Jackie giving him a hug. Soft sniffles caught his ear.

"I know Jackie...It was horrible for me to watch to."

"He was gonna kill her. That giant ogre bastard was gonna kill Chloe!"

"I told you already it looks worse than it feels."

Jackie let go of Marco, switching her attention back to Chloe. Her teary eyes were now visible as she sat back next to her.

"And what if you died in there?!"

"...F-Fighting has never been without the cost and risk. I told you that."

"Screw that s*t! Didn't you promise that when this was over we would take a road trip to Cali with you unscathed? Damnit to hell if you did died then...I would be feeling a pain far worse than what you had to endure."

Chloe placed her hand on Jackie's cheek, stroking it softly. Not wanting to get in the way Marco made his way to the other side of the bed.

"Chloe I apologize in advance for this but I'm going to need your help with something? Not physically since well you know?"

Marco felt a little embarrassed for saying that but Chloe just smiled since she couldn't laugh because of her broken rubs and slightly ruptured stomach. He was kind of surprised that she was still able to speak complete sentences after all that.

"I understand."

"Alright so when you fought Sampson was there anything off about him? Like when you punched him that first time I and most likely Jackie as well saw that your shoulder popped out of place."

Chloe turned her head to Marco.

"Sampson...That man cannot possibly be human. When I hit him he felt like a tree that was reinforced with steel. Heck my entire leg is all black and blue. All I can say is that there's no one I've ever faced that was insanely powerful as him."

"(That's oddly specific.) I see."

From outside Marco heard his name being called along with two others. It was the signal for him to leave.

"Thanks again and I hope you make a full recovery,-"

As Marco rose from to his feet he placed his arms to his side and slowly bowed his head.

"-sensei."

Before Marco could walk out of the tent Jackie called out to him.

"Marco!"

"Ah yes?!"

The look in Jackie's eyes as she wiped away her tears was intense. Marco gulped a bit.

"...Make sure you kick his ass, alright?"

"Yeah...don't worry, I'll give him a good one-two."

* * *

"Jeez where have you been?"

Toffee was dozzing off for a few minutes until he noticed that Dark Nebula was gone. He just came back with a pink object in his hand.

"I needed some fresh air, duh. Also this jester lady gave me this veird pink cloud attached to a stick for free."

"You mean cotton candy?"

Dark Nebula pointed it at him.

"That's vhat she called it! She vas strange though."

"What do you mean?"

"Vell she vas sweating most of the time and spoke as if she vas afraid of me."

"Was she?"

"That's vhen the strangest part happened. She asked if she could touch my arms? I didn't really care so I let her."

Dark Nebula took a bite from the cotton candy with a look of awkwardness. When the texture and flavoring hit his looked changed to that of pure joy.

"What's so strange about that? My kind always wants a feel of my thick muscles. It gives you that feeling of great accomplishment."

Toffee clenched his hand while flexing his bicep.

"It really took me a while to regain the body that was basically obliterated."

"I vasn't finished...She vas feeling me for the past 5 minutes and every 20 seconds her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Until finally she had blood gush out from her nose...I just stood there awkwardly vhen she gave me this and ran off. I swear this Earth seems to have all sorts of veirdos inhabiting."

"Oh look the next round is starting."

"Oooo goody! And that Marco boy is in it..."

Dark Nebula smirked.

"Perfect."

* * *

A couple of seconds already went by after the old referee swung his arm down to start the match. Marco, **Fanah** of the France's martial arts Institution, and **Yuri **of Sai-ban's karate academy wasted no time engaging each-other all at once.

For Marco he could see all the strikes that were coming right at him. Even if they were coming from the front or behind it was like they were coming at him in slow motion. Which meant blocking and dodging punches and kicks were no issue.

Thank goodness for being in Hekapoo's dimension...although Marco despised it at first for getting rid of steel ab bod when he got back to Earth. Aside from that his senses were way sharper than the average martial artist, a great plus from that.

Marco also noticed that when he trains his muscles develop faster than an average person. Not even the speed and deadly accuracy of Shito-ryu karate and the rythmic, brutal footwork of kickboxing couldn't make him slip up.

Both Fanah and Yuri were both in shock and in awe from how a red belt like Marco is easily dodging them as if they were playthings?

"(Impossible! He's a red belt and yet his movements are equally fluent just like sensei Chloe?)"

"(Cmon Yuri, he's a red belt. If you get beaten by someone as weak as him I won't be able to save **Boss**!)"

They both tried to wrap their heads around this as they fight. Yuri's knife hand strike was dodged by Marco moving his head back. As soon as the arm was fully extended Marco grabbed it and threw Yuri over his shoulder. Not wanting to be get slammed to the ground this easily Yuri twisted his body whilst in the air and landed on his feet.

"Don't get so cocky!"

Yuri swiftly low kicked Marco's shin causing him to get on one knee.

"Tch (of course he would go for the leg.)"

Yuri thought he was gonna deal the finishing blow until he didn't notice an incoming leg that bashed him across the face. The impact knocked him away from Marco. Sadly Yuri was always known for his weak chin so as he was knocked to the ground his body stiffened.

"...Knock- ***wheeze*** \- out!"

"(I'm sorry guys...Looks like **he'll **die after all?)"

The audience roared in cheers while Marco and Fanah circled the arena, keeping eye contact with eachother to see who will make the next move that will either screw themselves or the opponents?

* * *

"Now is the perfect time."

"What?!"

"I said that now is the perfect time to test my theory out!"

"What?! I can barely hear you from these crazy people!"

The roaring from the crowd drowned out the voices of Dark Nebula and Toffee although they were right next to eachother.

"I SAI- you know vhat? Forget it, I'll just get to it then."

"...What?!"

Dark Nebula let his blackish purple aura manifest while slowly closing his left eye. A smirk crept his face.

* * *

Marco and Fanah caught themselves in a clash of strength when they grasped each-other's hands. They were desperately trying to overpower one another and Marco was the one winning the struggle.

It was until Marco's left eye suddenly start to throb painfully, causing his grip to loosen. Fanah saw the opportunity and pulled him towards her into a knee to the chest. Letting go of his arms Fanah let out a barrage of powerful hooks to his face.

Despite the assault the only pain Marco could feel was his eye. With a swift rising kick Marco was knocked off his feet and onto his back. The moment he made impact with the ground Marco felt that his entire body was being electrocuted.

The pain was unbearable as Marco squirmed on the ground. He tried to clench his teeth but the stinging was too much that he couldn't help but yell out in agony. Alot of people who were witnessing this either gasped in worry or just tilted their heads in confusion.

"Haoshosho...This is something I've never seen happen before? A couple of punches shouldn't be able to affect the boy by that much?"

"Hory is right. I've noticed that the boy literally took no damage from those hits yet he looks like he is suffering? What's the deal?!"

Dan-Yu always had the keen eye to notice some details that seems out of place to some people he looks at. That special ability was his blessing from his student days to beyond his master initiation and it never dulled one bit.

"It almost looked like when that Sampson person was fighting? None of the hits affected him at all. This Marco kid seems to have an internal struggle...not even I can figure out what the hell is going on?"

Haoshosho stayed silent. It became clear to him that this phenomenom is something not natural since including himself three masters of their respected martial art are puzzled by what is happening...Well only two out three that is. Only Haoshosho has seen this once before, **a year ago**.

"(So I was light aftel arr? The 'magic' flom anothel wolrd has arleady spirred into oul wolrd. **That day **when I filst fert that magic I was abre to feer the magic anomaries.)"

From Haoshosho's perspective he can see **5 individuals**, each with different colored auras surrounding their bodies.

"(That bronde hailed gilr with the devil's holns magic is pletty big for someone as young as herself.)"

He shifted his gaze to two hooded figures both emmiting a purplish aura...the one to the right had a mixture of black and purple.

"(The two sitting in the audience, vely bad news. I can terr that the one on the light is the supposed cause of the boy's anguish and the reason why his aura rooks brack? Howevel you'le doing it stranger...keep it up.)"

* * *

"Marco!"

Star started to worry about Marco's current condition. So was Jackie of course.

"What the hell is going on? A couple of punches shouldn't have that much of a devastating effect to him."

"I don't think it was the punches either but...something's not right about thi- gasp!"

"What's up Star?"

Jackie just saw Star's entire body jolt as if something spooked her?

"(This power? I can sense something nearby...it f-feels similiar to Dark Ne- NO! Don't think like that Star? You killed him, there's no way for him to survive a blast that turned him to space dust. Just breathe.)"

**Oh if only Star kne- crap I** **slipped up again, excuse me.** Star had to keep herself together. Dark Nebula was gone and that's that. The thing is despite that she feels like someone around this area is causing this pain to Marco. It's crazy but whoever she was sensing was equally strong to Dark Nebula when he was at full power.

* * *

"***Wheeze*** Can you ***wheeze*** still continue?"

This was the third time asked the question to Marco who was still in excrutiating pain.

"If you don't respond ***wheeze*** the match will end."

Marco heard that clearly. After training and making it to this grand event there was no way he was going to let this end. Gritting his teeth once again Marco grunted as he forced himself onto his stomach. Surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as he thought but it still stung like hell.

Slamming both fists to the ground Marco made a humongous effort to push his body off the ground. This pain that he's suffering through was not going to make him quit. A couple of pushes was all he needed to get his ass up from the floor and get to his feet.

"Are you...okay?"

If Fanah were to beat up an opponent that is barely standing, she wouldn't live it down. Especially since in front of her when Marco got to his feet he is struggling to keep his balance. The look in his eyes had signs of great mental strain and anguish.

"I-I w-will not lose here!"

"(You gotta be kidding me? You're barely able to stand as it is.)"

From the audience Dark Nebula smirk got even wider. With that the experiment was a working like a charm. One more push was all he needed.

"(Perfect...Just as I expected? Now let's end this round shall ve?)

"Wha? Who was that?"

Marco heard a voice in his head that sounded familiar. But how? Wait could this voice in his head be the cause of what's happening?

"(Where is that coming fro-) uh...uh."

***thump thump, thump thump***

The sound of a heartbeat pounded in Marco's ears. At the same time his own heart was pounding way more rapidly than the sound he was hearing. It was then the pain stopped and was replaced with a massive jolt the enveloped his entire body.

"AHHHHHH!"

A dark aura exploded out from Marco's body, causing a furious windstorm to occur.

"Ehhh! What the f*k is happenin- Woah!"

The intense shockwaves blasted Fanah away, knocking her out of the ring and onto the ground. The waves spread outward to the audience.

"Marco! Rrrgh (What the heck is going on here? This darkness...It can't be?)"

Star put her hands up to block the intense wind blasting her in the face. Dark Nebula remained unaffected, he just smiled devilishly.

"Heheheheheh this is vay more than I expected?! I just gave him a mere smidge of my power and here he is, still standing. To have such villpower to not die from this amount of dark magic is amazing to see vith my own eyes. Marco...you're stronger than I anticipated. Hope I get to see more of your feats later?"

With a simple calming breath from Dark Nebula the dark aura that was surrounding Marco instantly dispersed, causing the wind to calm and releasing him from the pain. But with the dark power that was still inside he fell once again, unconscious.

Mei-Xi and two men from the medical staff made their way to the ring. Putting Marco on the stretcher they carried him off to the medical tent. She followed after them. There was a certain feeling deep in her gut that told her that what's happening to Marco was familiar to her.

"...So who won technicarry?"

Haoshosho spoke to the old referee, who was right next to him safe and sound.

"Technically ***wheeze*** Fanah was blown ***wheeze*** out of the ***wheeze*** ring so...Marco advances ***wheeze*** to the finals."

Secretly eavesdropping that statement from the darkness **a** **demon** was breathing heavily from excitement. It seemed like it was a mistake to underestimate that red belted rookie...maybe just maybe that boy Marco might be the opponent he was looking for?...The opponent to finally make him lose for the first time.

After watching what has unfolded Star got up from her seat in a hastily manner.

"I gotta go, I need to see if Marco's alright?"

"I'll meet you later...I-I need to get feeling back in my legs."

Whatever that was Jackie has never felt this ominous, dark feeling in her life. It was like her body froze with fear even when she thought about high tailing the hell out of the stadium with Chloe yet she couldn't.

Star was about to go down the last step until suddenly she heard a whistling in the wind. Problem is she wasn't the only one that could this sound.

**End of Ch.4**


	7. Ch5: The Star you can't see part 1

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language,** **Sexual themes**

**Ch.5:**** The Star you can't see part 1**

What was that strange whistling in the wind? It kinda sounded like someone was humming a song right next to Star's ear yet when she moves her head all around her there is no one there. For a second if someone Star like this they would think she's crazy.

The humming was clear and easy to hear as well as catchy from Star's perspective...why didn't anyone else who was near her hear this? Either way Star can hear it and it began to fade away. Normally something like that is easily ignorable but there seemed to be some kind of tug in her subconscious telling her to chase after it before it is lost.

"(Why would I...Why would I want to follow this voic- hmm?)"

Star then noticed two hooded figures making their way out from one of the exits leading to the outside. That tugged on subconscious more to go and follow.

"Sorry Jackie, I gotta go. Tell me how Marco is when I get back okay?"

"Uh sure but where are you goi-"

Before Jackie could ask her question Star was already gone.

* * *

10 seconds ago,

Dark Nebula knew he wasn't going crazy? There was definetely some humming that was strangely familiar to him...Hopefully he wasn't going mad? When he looked over to Toffee he was facing the same direction that he was a couple of seconds ago.

"You hear it to?"

"Strangely yes. Do you have any clue where it is coming from?"

"Oh phew good, I thought I vas the only one going crazy for a second there? To answer your question, kind of. The sound is moving at random from literally right next to us to somevhere in the building. Vait..."

Something was tugging at Dark Nebula's subconscious that tells him to follow the sound. He was able to pinpoint the sound fading towards one of the exits that was leading to the outside of the building.

"We're following it?"

"You read my mind. Vhatever it is it's beckoning me to follow. Let's go partner."

Toffee nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's."

* * *

2 minutes after,

As Star followed the hooded figures out towards the parking lot at the west wing area of the Supermall the humming voice became clearer with its lyrics.

"So that's it huh? It seems like there vas a reason vhy both of us heard the same humming didn't ve?"

There was no doubt about it. Star thought that she could deny it the moment she sensed him, not anymore. Somehow, someway the monster, Dark Nebula who almost destroyed the entirety of Mewman kind was still alive.

"**Cause she's a rebel princess, she's the best.**

**She's a ball of lightning in a hot pink dress.**

**She's a thunderstorm roaring through the night.**

**She's our shooting Star, and she's lighting up the sky.**"

"Hmhmhm so this is how powerful fate is? That voice reminds you of someone right? Vell I'm in the same boat as you."

Dark Nebula turned his body around to face Star.

"That voice? It's your mother right?"

Without hesitation Star lost her nerve. She shot out her arm, aiming at the figure.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! **Ripe Grape Grenade Blaste****r!**"

A purple aura shaped minigun manifested itself in Star's hands. Holding the top with her left hand she then pulled the trigger with her right finger, letting out multiple big sized purple grapes to fly straight towards them. Toffee who was next to him jumped out of the way knowing that he was in the line of fire.

"Move out of the way you idiot!"

"It's fine...it's fi-"

As the grapes made contact with Dark Nebula's body powerful explosions were triggered one after the other. A couple of seconds of unloading rounds Star dematerialized her spell.

"(S*t, Star has gotten even stronger than before. No wonder Dark Nebula was defeated?)"

"...Is that all you got?"

Still standing on his two feet in the purple grape flavored smoke that cleared itself Dark Nebula brushed off the ripped fabric that was affected by the blast.

"What the hell? That spell didn't even faze him."

"And it vas a perfect test to my friend. Just like vhat I did to your friend, Marco Diez."

Star's eyes grew wide. She knew her suspicion was right.

"What did you do to him you bastard?!"

A simple shrug was Dark Nebula's response to her question.

"Oh nothing too dire. I just gave him a lick of my power."

* * *

Back at the infirmary tent,

Mei-Xi somehow got the medical people to leave her with Marco. The way he was heavily panting and sweating showed that he was in great pain, making it a struggle for him to breathe.

"(Okay pheew carm down Mei. You've fought against boys befole, this shourd be a wark in the palk.)"

Despite the fact that Mei-Xi has had her grand share of fights against the opposite sex, being this close to a boy to examine their body was another thing. She hasn't that much time in her life with thoroughly having friends that were boys.

Her brother doesn't count since they barely interacted with each-other except for sparring and her father was too busy to give any attention to her.

In other words Mei-Xi's nerves always gets the best of her in these kinds of situations. She was blushing like crazy and her hands were sweaty, **knees weak, arms a- ****nope not gonna stoop myself to that level****.** Ahem anywho as Mei-Xi tried to collect her nerves with sharp inhaling she managed to open up Marco's uniform with her slightly trembling hands.

Unfortunately the next challenge would be the final test of her willpower...The "don't get mesmorized by a boy's hot bod" test (cause we all know how Star fails at that.). Can you blame her for being this weak in the mind? Marco's flat stomached build was soooo her type.

Well Me-Xi never cared about the you know, the over the top type of muscles that body builders get just to show off and fuel their egos. There are exceptions but when trying to determine her boy type she considered that yes obviously he needs to be strong and reliable. However she doesn't want the meathead, dumb as rocks, protein junkie.

Nah when she looked at Marco for the first time he looked like the boy that she was looking for. The problem was she thought she was **too old** for him. Right now wasn't the time to be thinking about that.

Shaking her head Mei-Xi completely parted the uniform so she could observe the issues going on. It didn't even take a minute to find the source of the pain.

"By god."

On the partially left axis of Marco's chest where his heart is, the surface of the skin was blackened and veiny.

* * *

"What do you mean 'a lick of your power?'"

"Simple. Have you noticed my dilated pupil?"

Dark Nebula pointed to his dilated pupil. Star didn't know what kind of question was that? Anyone would've noticed that!

"Yeah, so what? Anyone would've noticed that?"

"...F*ing seriously? I'm literally the only one that noticed it up until yesterday?...You know vhat, forget about it. You should also remember vhen I regained myself as a whole?"

Star raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeeeeaaahhhh why?"

"Marco was grabbing onto the wand along vith me as the explosion occurred. I thought nothing of it until a couple hours ago...He somehow involuntarily absorbed a small portion of my soul."

"Whaaaat? So what happened to Marco has something to do with the soul absorption thingie?"

Dark Nebula shook his head. Even he questioned it at first but with that test it confirmed it.

"Partially...It didn't react until I did something about it. You see I found out that I can pour in my dark energy into the boy's eye, causing pain and anguish that influences his emotion. Even I didn't expect him to survive vithout dying right then and there."

"Grrr aside from that, how are you still alive?"

Dark Nebula couldn't help but let out a chuckle. The hilarity of Star's question doesn't cease to amaze him.

"Vehehell haah that spell had no oomph obviously."

"Doesn't matter, I've stopped you before!"

"Star...If you stopped me before, vhy am I still here?"

"You won't be."

Star broke into a sprint while slowly transforming to her Mewberty form. But before she could take anymore steps an obstacle appeared in front of her in a blink of an eye. Another hooded figure or the third one to be precise.

"Oh vould you look at that? Another guest appears to the party. It's very rude to get in the way of a fi-"

Dark Nebula took a glance at the hooded stranger's orange eyes and froze. His smile changed immediately.

"Toffee let's go."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Wait Toffee?! You're still alive after all that?"

No use hiding behind the hood anymore so Toffee removed it.

"Surprise!"

"Toffee, ve have to leave like yesterday."

"Alright alright I got it. Nice to see you again Starshine."

That nick name sent shivers down her spine. Star knew that if she let Dark Nebula escape who knows the amount of casualties he'll cause? She tried to get to him but the hooded stranger blocked her path.

"Out of the way! If he gets away a whole bunch of people are gonna die!"

"..."

The stranger was silent. All they did was scan up and down Star's body and that means every nook and cranny that they were able to see, internal and external. Meanwhile Dark Nebula and Toffee jumped over the railing.

"...Star Butterfly."

"Uhhhh yeah?"

"You're the one my goddess was looking for?"

With the confirmation they needed the stranger grabbed both sides of their hood and removed it.

* * *

"So are you going to explain to me on why we are retreating?"

After walking a few miles away from the Super-mall Dark Nebula stopped.

"Toffee...as a varrior you should obviously know that our instincts tell us if ve have a vinning battle or a losing battle. To retreat or not to retreat."

"Well due to my dulled senses over the years my sense in battle was kind of rusty. Thanks to that my defeat was unexpected. But yes, I knew about that...why?"

"That figure that suddenly appeared vas that losing battle."

Both Toffee and Dark Nebula sat themselves on the soft grass.

"I don't follow?...Do you need clothes or something?"

"Thanks for the kind gesture but with the darkness it's easy to reconstruct coothes for myself."

"(As long as I-)"

"I know! As long as I peel someone's dick like a banana. Okay that's actually more brutal and gruesome even for me."

Dark Nebula shook his head from side to side so he doesn't lose his train of thought.

"Anyway that person is a servant."

"...A servant? You're joking right? Hahahahahaha you had me going th-"

Toffee's sentence was cut off when Dark Nebula glared at him.

"You misunderstand? **She **is the **servant** **maiden** of a G.O.D. Which G.O.D? I have no clue? What I do know is that she is the only servant of them. Not just anyone can be a personal servant that is a G.O.D and be near them at all times."

"They aren't pushovers aren't they?"

"Heh you didn't sense it but that demon is even stronger than me. I call her a demon since her devotion is beyond insanity. If she is ordered to rip her arm off right out of the socket slowly so they could hear the bones crack or eat her own leg chunk by chunk she'll do it with no hesitation...and enjoy it."

"Holy s*t dude that's...that's mad."

"You don't know the half of it. I've seen her once before. Can't remember her name yet those eyes I could never forget...I think it began with an **H** or something?"

* * *

"Who...are you?"

The stranger's head was that of a black cat with a purple rhombus shaped gem on their forehead. For some reason it reminded her of a **pretty strict magic evaluater**...who was also her fairy godmother. The only difference was that this person was about her height since Star can see their feet.

"I am but a mere servant, tasked with what my **goddess **has given me, to make contact with you."

"Goddess?"

The stranger's eye twitched.

"Careful of how you mention my goddess. You might lose a finger or three if you disrespect my goddess?"

"Okay okay I'm sorry if I offend!"

"...You are forgiven by my goddess. Anyway now that I made contact with you we will heading to my goddess's palace."

"Hold it? With all due respect I'm not going anywhere with you. My best friend Marco is suffering-"

"And you left your 'friend' suffering?"

That struck Star in the stomach with guilt.

"Point taken...Oh gosh?! No one is there to help him!"

Star turned around only to see the same stranger in front of her this time. How is that kind of speed even possible?

"Someone's already with him. Not that I care but their name was...Master Haoshosho?"

"Master Haoshosho is with Marco? Huh, he mentioned about his master in Hekapoo's dimension before...and I think he's one of the judges. He sounded awesome from Marco's description."

"My goddess is waiting."

"Like I said I'm gonna decli-"

"This is not an invitation."

Star couldn't react in time to the stranger snapping their fingers right in front of her face. Her vision started to distort and spin until a few seconds later everything went dark.

* * *

Star quickly opened her eyes after what seems to have been a minute since she was knocked out. All she can see around her were stars. It looked like space...dear god that was because she is in space. The moment Star realised that she held her breathe until she quickly transformed into her Mewberty form.

"So that's your Mewberty form? I don't see anything magnificent about it?"

The stranger was here in this space as well except they weren't covered by anything anymore. Their black furred body partially blended with the dark space they were in. The only piece of clothing on them was a gold choker with the words "Sissy" etched around it.

"I heard that power allows you to travel through multiple dimensions? Pfft so what, my goddess can do that in her sleep."

"(Gee, no need to be mean about it.)"

"Shut up. All you should do right now is kneel...for my goddess's presence has arrived."

The stranger got on both of their knees though there was no platform to sit nor kneel on while extending out their right arm as if they were presenting something spectacular. Their head remained lowered.

Star then instantly felt an enormous amount of dark energy completely different from dark magic. Dark magic felt ominous and menacing but this was on whole nother level, a level that caused Star to see things that were too horrifying to describe.

A metal bladed tip poked through the fabric of reality and swiftly moved upward diagonally, the sound of paper being cut through as a black portal opened.

"(Dimensional Scissors?)"

Star was surprised that she was still able to think rationally though the dark energy was getting stronger to the point a thick purple miasma spilled from the portal. Whatever Goddess or something was going through was hell of a lot stronger for their own good.

The being that came through was wearing a white towel that covered their body and the top of their head, whistling a tune to themselves. The being was just a middle aged woman, paled skin as snow.

"This is the one right? Star Butterfly?"

"Yes your greatness!"

The stranger glomped onto the goddess's leg, slowly caressing it up and down with such desire and want in their eyes.

"I see."

The supposed goddess gave Star a smile.

"Please excuse my servant for dragging you here. **Schrödinger **is determined to please me on the tasks I give her...a little too determined if I may add."

"This is space right? How'd I get here and just what are you? Your very presence reminds me of Dark Nebula."

From hearing that name the goddess grinned from ear to ear. Schrödinger however was digging her teeth into her bottom lip in rage. How dare that Mewman disrespect a goddess like that? She thought.

"Oh, where are my manners? Ahem hi, my name is Dark Star."

**End of Ch.5**


	8. Ch6: The Star you can't see part 2

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, ****V****iolence, Sexual themes**

**Ch.6: The Star you can't see part 2**

"Hi, I'm Dark Star."

"(Dark Nebula?! You mean the 'Dark Star's son' Dark Nebula?)"

Star definetely recalled Omnitraxus saying that about Dark Nebula thinking back. But seeing the exact being that was spoken about out of genuine fear scared her a bit. This woman is Dark Nebula's mother?

"You're...Dark Nebula's mother...aren't you?"

All of a sudden Star could feel someone grabbing a fist full of her hair and slammed her face onto the floor despite this space not having a floor. Kinda questions if these guys are able to create invisible platforms at will?

"You lowly worm! To speak to my goddess as if you're on equal terms?! Learn your place when you're in front of my goddess!"

"Schrödinger?...Break your own neck."

Wait did Dark Star just say what Star thought she said? And in a nonchalant manner to? That monstrous grip that was on her was released. Schrödinger slid right in front of Dark Star.

"Yes your holiness!"

With little to no hesitation Schrödinger grabbed the top of her head and the bottom of her chin. Thank goodness Star wasn't able to see her demented, perverted smile.

"WAIT DON-"

***SNAP!***

Even if Star tried to stop it the effort would've been in vain anyway. The moment Schrödinger snapped her own neck, her body went limp as it fell forward in front of Dark Star's feet.

"What the hell?!"

"30 secoooonds now."

"What the f*k is wrong is wrong with you?! How could you order your servant to do such a th-"

"Tsk tsk tsk one question at a time if you don't mind? Yes, I am Dark Nebula's mother. Funny thing actually? When I told Schrödinger to find you I figured that if you are alive then you would know where Dark Nebula was?"

Dark Star removed the towel from her head first, letting her long, black flowing hair loose...except the hair wasn't hair from a mere glance. To an ordinary person it would look like hair but a person that is able to take a closer look at the detail, they would see that the hair was actually darkness with a smoke like flow to it.

She then slowly stripped off her other towel. Star gulped, although she was a girl herself she can't help but admire the body this goddess had on her.

"You see I've actually wondered how he came back from the dead myself? Celestia's power is no laughing matter sweetheart. I witnessed his death myself."

"Stardust's mother...right?"

Dark Star turned her body to Star's direction pointing towards her with a smile on her face. Star started to blush red...Just when she was already a bit mesmerized by her black star shaped iris's? How much milk did someone had to drink to get knockers like hers?

"Correct, you caught on fast. Did my son talk to you about his love life?"

"H-He pretty much told us about the love he had for her and how he said he killed her in a bloody rage."

The look on Dark Star's face when Star brought that tragic story up was that of pure devastation. I mean her hand was over her mouth and tear droplets started to appear from her the sides of her eyes. It must be so heartbreaking to he- wait a sec?

Upon closer inspection Star saw that Dark Star was actually covering her mouth to hold back her laughter, not sorrow.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Pfft fff ff keheeheeheehee!"

She's laughing? Star couldn't believe that Dark Star was laughing at a time like this, at her own son's tragedy? Didn't take too long for her to bust out laughing. It was like Dark Star wasn't even trying to hide it.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I said what's so funny? There's nothing that I said that was that hysterical?"

As Dark Star laughed harder and harder the miasma that was all over the atmosphere appeared to sucked in towards her. For a second Star herself thought that she would get sucked in but kept her ground...whatever ground their was?

"HAHAHAHAHA! My son heheh killed Stardust?! HAHAHAHA oh ohohohoho me, my stomach!"

Dark Star hunched over while clutching her stomach. She treated this as a damn joke? Other than that the miasma started to envelope Dark Star, swirling around as if it was wind. The strength it giving out was insane.

"Hrrrgh nnngh (That power? Damnit it's nuts. Dark Nebula would probably cry from this.)"

From outside the swirling miasma Dark Star's silhouette looked much more menacing than her presence alone. It stretched and grew, making it seem like a monster was gonna emerge.

"Magnificent isn't it?"

"Wha?!"

Star jumped in shock when she saw Schrödinger next to her, unharmed. That doesn't make any sense though? She saw her break her own neck...didn't she? To confirm that suspicion Star looked back at the corpse she saw but it wasn't there at all. It was as if it was never there to begin with.

"My goddess always knows how to show her dominance?"

"How...How did yo-"

"That reminds me?"

Dark Star spoke up after laughing up a storm. With the miasma no longer covering her, her appearance changed...clothes wise. Instead of going full commando Dark Star was now wearing a black as midnight strapped dress that is dangerously short to the point when her butt was halfway exposed.

"I almost forgot the entire reason I wanted you to come here in the first place and since Schrödinger came back it's perfect."

"Hey don't change the subject!"

Unfortunately Star's outburst was ignored as Dark Star continued. Meanwhile Schrödinger walked over to her goddess and knelt like the obedient servant that she was?

"Your power that defeated my son...I want to see it for myself. Also I might give you some foresight if you can last against Schrödinger for at least hmmmmmm 30 seconds?"

"What?!"

"Oh don't fret you can kill Schrödinger as many times as you want. **She dies yet she doesn't die**...still don't know what that means but I see it as infinite clones."

That phrase Star was a little bit familiar with and infinite clones has nothing to do with it. She didn't fully comprehend that phrase but what she got was **perception**, not clones. **Yeah I know, it doesn't make sense at first now does**** it?**

"Sooo...show me."

It's not like Star had any say in the manner. Dark Star is a goddess so if she said "no fricken way" the only thing that would be left of Star was space dust. Well, no choice but to give in to her demands.

"...Fine I'll do it. Is it alright if I get a little time? (Please say yes?)"

"Fine fine take as much time as you need? Schrödinger won't attack unless I say so anyway."

Considering what happened moments ago that statement seemed very unlikely. When Star was in that form it just exploded out of her out of nowhere. Pretty much like how **she almost burned her arms off when she dunked them into**** a cauldron of soup. **After the first time Star figured out that the power she would unleash again would require alot more exertion of her magic in her Mewberty state and mental concentration. One slip up and she will most likely burn through 80% of her form's magic capacity.

Shutting both of her eyes Star slowly parted her legs into a half squat and bending herself forward slightly while mentally imaging herself as a coiled spring being pushed down. The tightening of the core was one of the important aspects that Star was able to figure out as well.

She then had to channel and guide her magic into her core and pack it in as much as possible without letting it spill out. Finally she would sproing herself upright with a snap, allowing the magic to explode internally as well as externally simultaneously. This kind of method was waaaay different and way more difficult than what she did for her Mewberty form in which she just channels her soul using her magic with a mere thought and poof.

However this form requires more of her physical capabilities at the same time as magic. The more magic Star packed into her core the more it difficulty it was to breathe properly. She started to sweat as her body heated up more and more, the hottest being her tightly packed core gathering more and more of her form's magic.

With Dark Star's eyes she easily saw the veins of yellow magic converging into a single point inside Star's stomach. The size was getting bigger, bringing a sly smirk to her face. Alas Star was female. If she wasn't however Dark Star would've rode her like a pony before draining all that delicious magic...and blood for youthful nutrition.

Almost a minute went by and suddenly the air rumbled all around the goddess and her masochistic cat servant.

"Not yet."

Schrödinger stood still thanks to Dark Star's command. To disobey her goddess might as well be a death sentence. To cater to her every whim always filled her with ecstasy.

The magic sphere pulsed, indicating to Star that she's at the last step, she just needed the timing down. With the snap back in time with the beating she'll successfully transform...or at least she thinks it'll happen? Despite that she was willing to take that chance, with each beat being five seconds apart.

First beat...second beat...There! At the third second before the third beat Star opened her eyes and straightened out her back and legs.

"TOHH!"

With that her body instantly got coated in a yellow light. A cracking sound coming from Star rang out just as her shape started to change slightly. Then from her head to the bottom of her toes the light shattered outward, unveiling the very form Dark Star was waiting for.

Letting out a relaxed breath Star looked at herself to see if anything changed for the good. Golden armor with her heart mark insignia? Check...extended gold colored horns? Check...Her wings? Double check.

It seems like her thought out method was a success. Star had to wonder though?** How did she think that through in the first place? **She remembered the night after her battle with Dark Nebula **a voice** came to her. The way it spoke to her was like it was giving her step by step instructions of how to control and unleash her next level form. How did she know it would work?...She didn't.

Though she put it off as a dream, her body somehow knew what to do. Still a gamble, yet it was a successful gamble. Maybe at this point Star might find a way to transform quicker. Right now Star had kept someone waiting for a while now, she really much appreciated the patience the goddess displayed.

"This is it right?...The form you wanted to see?"

It was exactly as Dark Star imagined it would turn out as. At first she thought Star would change into a **demon**. Like she would probably had an unhinged jaw with rows of razor sharp teeth, more insect like limbs, something like that? Boy was she wrong, so majestic. Maybe it was because of the horns on her head that made Dark Star think that? Who knows.

"Hmhmhmhm Schrödinger?"

Schrödinger's ear twitched, waiting in anticipation for the next order that her goddess was gonna give her.

"Kill her. 1..2..3..4."

In a mere blink Schrödinger appeared in front of Star with her claws already extended, aiming for her face. Star wasn't surprised at all since her eyes actually caught how she was so fast?

That single second that Schrödinger vanished and reappeared Star saw that she entered a pocket dimension that is apparently deprived of time. Star couldn't move of course but she was still able to catch that. Not only that Schrödinger was walking towards her, making preparations.

"**Sharpen up,**-"

When Schrödinger's claws were out they extended by three inches and shone like a clean dagger.

"-**Black plague **and **potency up**."

A blackish green substance dripped from the tip of Schrödinger's extended claws while the substance creeped up the nails. Huh? How useful was that? Now Star had a heads up on a possible portion on what Schrödinger can do.

That being said Star deflected Schrödinger's arm with ease and countered by throwing punches by her six arms. Surprisingly Schrodinger was blocking the barrage of fists.

"How? There's now way you could've anticipated my movements that quickly. What the hell are yo-"

"Hey, middle of a fight remember?"

Schrödinger clicked her tongue in annoyance. 8 seconds past already so taking Star's attitude to heart and jumped backward.

"Just when I was about to warm up to."

"We have little time you insect so the playing ends here."

Retracting her claws Schrödinger fwiped her index finger upwards.

"**Curse beam.**"

Schrodinger pointed directly at Star, her index finger shooting out a black colored laser beam. The beam wasn't as fast as Star expected as she dodged out of the way by a hair.

"(Lucky mortal. If that hit her she would've been afflicted with the **Devil's bad luck **for the entire duration of this battle.)"

"Alright fine then. Take this! **Narwhal Bla- **Woah!"

Star was blasted back a bit due to the force of the spell she casted. It left a slightly stinging sensation in all her arms. That was the least of her worries since her jaw dropped for what she was seeing in front of her?

A giant sized narwhal with an eye patch propelled itself towards its intended target.

"Holy crap is that what happens in this form?...Awesome! My spells evolved as well as I did?"

Schrödinger wasn't that intimated by a giant beast like that. Her goddess makes them look like little guppies or puppies depending when they step up to her presence.

"**Curse beam**."

Firing another of the deadly beams it hit the horned whale yet it bounced off their skin.

"Eh?"

Schrödinger fired another one, same result as before. The whale's skin deflected the beam. Shaking her head by the impossibility she fired the beam again rapidly, aiming for place that would incapacitate any creature. The horn, the good eye, the inside of the mouth all have been deflected just like that.

A glint appeared in narwhal's eye as it heaved it's heavy body, swinging its giant tail at Schrödinger.

"(Nononononononono!)"

The strong impact blasted Schödinger away, off to the distance. Thoroughly impressed Dark Star stopped counting.

"Annnnnnd that's done."

"Huh? It was just 14 seconds?"

"Doesn't matter. I just told Schrödinger about the 30 seconds so she could go at least 60% of her power. She would've just took her time playing with you, which was one of her flaws."

"So that was it? You just wanted to see my form and that's it?"

Dark Star tapped her chin with her finger.

"More like sizing you up."

"For what?"

Snapping her fingers Dark Star pulled Star towards her with some kind of gravitational force until she was about a few inches away.

"I'm just letting you know now, you're currently asleep and since you exceeded my expectations I can tell you this...Don't tell anyone that I told you the future but soon enough someone will arrive on Earth to cause devastation."

"What the hell?!"

"I know right? Anyway I think you might stand a chance...maybe not? That depends on you though. Will you allow the humans to be wiped all over the pavement with their blood?"

"Like hell I will let that happen! Bring it."

Dark Star smiled from this young princess's spirit. Maybe she's the one that will stop the world ending? For some reason Star felt dizzy.

"One more thing before you leave here. At some point try and **use both light and dark magic**."

"Ugh jeez woah what are you talking about? What goo- gosh I feel woozy."

"Don't worry about it. Just keep what I said in mind, okay dear?"

Before Star could respond her body vanished into light. At the same time Schrödinger came back, looking around angrily for that mortal who just humiliated her in front of her goddess.

"My Goddess, I'm soo sorry that I failed you! I don't deserve to be your servant!"

Schrödinger groveled and lowered her body to Dark Star's feet, expected her goddess to squash her like the bug she was.

"Calm down, gosh you're such a drama queen. Seriously though I didn't expect Star to be almost equal to you? Or so I thought?"

"What do you mean your greatness?"

"I mean that between you and her she was only using 30%. By the way she's gone now so you don't have to humiliate yourself anymore."

Surprisingly Schrödinger didn't go into a complete temper tantrum about it. She knew that 2 days before Star arrived Dark Star made a prediction that her servant would lose...at least that would be from Star's perspective.

"...Sigghh finally that s*t is done. Did all my servants kiss my ass that much?"

"Pretty much. It was like that every single day, 24/7, 7 days a week, 365 days a year! Well I was technically one of them but in the end of that we got to truly know each-other for all those years."

Schrödinger(?) coughed a couple of times to clear her throat while humming out loud until their voice got slightly deeper.

"That's right **Schrödinger** and thanks to that you've been my wife for 100 years."

"Actually it's been 105 years mas- I mean...honey."

Dark Star(?) covered her face from embarrassment. Even after all those years she still believed that this was all a dream, the dream to become the wife of a powerful deity she served for so long.

"By the way you can grow back your ears, tail and your gem."

In mere moments Dark Star(?) shook her hips in a playful manner that caused her to grow back her tail. She also snapped her fingers that not only popped her black cat ears back on the side of her head but her orange slitted eyes and purple rhombus gem appeared on her forehead.

"So did I do good pretending to be you?"

"Hmmm you sure did have your fun pretending to be on my level. I'll admit though it was an interesting experience copying some of your abilities. Other than that? Yes, you did good."

Internally squealing the real Schrödinger giggled to herself. She never thought that she would have this much fun pretending to be a G.O.D even for a short while. The real Dark Star was holding their hand out.

"Ahem...my power?"

"Oh of course here you go?"

All that miasma that was gathered within Schrödinger was hacked out of her stomach like a hairball. Quite disturbing to watch her do that but it worked as natural as her cat instincts. Dark Star picked it up and inserted the bowling ball sized sphere into their chest cavity, absorbing it perfectly since it was their own portion of their power.

"Snnnnfffff haaah that's so much better. So Schrödinger? Did you really mean that about Star only using 30% of that power?"

"Uh huh."

"So she was stronger than me then?"

"Well in the form you were in at the moment she completely outranks you. Your original form however is a whole different thing."

"That's good to hear."

Dark Star used a mirror to carefully and precisely peeled off the fur they were wearing to pretend to be their wife 100,000 years ago before she evolved to her final form. Once it was all removed **his** black and white halved, short impish body was unveiled. Schrödinger couldn't help but blush since he was naked.

"I just have one question though honey?"

"Then hit me with it Sugar tits."

"Why did you tell me to tell Star to combine light and dark magic?"

As Dark Star put on his main attire, a black fur robe and a yellow upside down star face mask he turned to his wife with a devilish grin on his face.

"Kitten? You may have eyes that can see through people but you didn't see what I see, no offense."

"None taken."

"**Mewberty Metamorphosi****s ****Twilight Zone** and **Monarch Metamorphosis Midnight Zone**? She's young yet she unlocked those two forms?! I've never thought this would ever happen and only one was able to achieve that full feat of power!"

"You mean Stardust?

"Right on the money."

Schrödinger clapped her hands together in astonishment. She has never seen her husband this excited before...except for when the universe was almost annihilated from his once of a lifetime fight with Celestia.

"So that means she could unlock the Butterfly family's **Full Bloom Metamorphosis Abyss Zone**?"

"F*k no she wouldn't be able to. Not even Stardust was able to use it let alone unlock it. She just saw a bloody vision that showed her reincarnation doing it. Well look at her family generation? They didn't even hold a candle to that kind of power. Star however...May be different. Once I see that happens?-"

One of Dark Star's eyes turned red. His amount of excitement was very evident.

"-This whole goddamn universe will shake in their boots. Not even GOD will turn away from this event!"

**End of Ch.6**


	9. Ch7: I'll end this quick

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, Violence**

**Ch.7:**** I'll end this quick**

"Gasp!"

Star shot open her eyes and gasped for air like she had a nightmare yet it wasn't scary. Thanks to her sudden jolt she startled someone that was near her to see if she was okay?

"Crap, you kind of scared me Star! I thought you were in a coma or something?"

The light beam hit her eyes until they adjusted. Just how long was she out for? Must've been pretty humiliating to know that she was sleeping outside on the parking lot? With one person that witnessed it too. Wait, those horns?

"Tom? What are you doing here?

Tom Lucitor, who we know as the **Prince of the Lucitor family** and Star's ex-boyfriend. He was wearing one of the tournament's shirt merchandise.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question. For why I'm here? It's technically because of Marco and this kick-ass fighting tournament. What were you doing sleeping on an empty parking lot?"

"You probably won't believe me but I was in a different dimension."

"Yeah? Well it's called dreamland. Now come on Star, Marco's going next."

Thanks to Tom Star remembered something important?

"Oh god Marco! Is he okay? He was suffering tremendously at the end of the match!"

Tom stopped Star by putting his hands on her shoulders before she lost her composure.

"Hey, hey, hey Star...breathe okay?"

Star took Tom's advice and slowed her breathing down. In her defense seeing Marco in anguish like that caused by Dark Nebula, whom she thought she killed was very overwhelming for what was supposed to be an escape from the depression and suffering?

"That's it. So anyway I just saw Marco coming out to fight in the final round."

"Phew what a relief...Wait, what are you doing out here?"

"Weeeell I noticed two strange hood figures that looked very suspicious. I was gonna go after them but you went after them instead."

"And then you were worried about me?"

It was kind of embarrassing but Star was right in a way. Tom was concerned for Star's safety. Who wouldn't though? Those two suspicious people would've done something bad to her. Despite what happened in the past Tom was still Star's friend and he was actually better at being one.

"...Yeah you can say that."

"Aww how sweet. Mind walking me back inside?"

"I thought Marco was your knight?"

"Pfft you know what I mean you goof."

As Tom opened the exit door that was held open by a door stopper for Star the excitement of the crowd was booming with excitement more than usual. Ah jeez it seems like Star missed some of the action that happened.

"Damn did I miss the heart pumping, bone breaking action?"

"I think so...holy crap look."

Shifting to the arena Sampson was on one knee, bleeding slightly from the side of his head, and breathing heavily. The past few minutes from this fight caused him for once in his life experience disbelief.

* * *

10 minutes before the final round,

Mei-Xi was taken aback by the sight of the source that Marco was suffering, but only for a moment. She had the look of someone who has seen this kind of thing once before. How could she?...Anyway as she was exhaling calmly she clapped her hands together while closing her eyes (not a racist joke!).

After a few seconds Mei-Xi placed her right hand onto the blackened spot on Marco's chest, pressing it down. Suddenly Marco's eyes shot open and arched his back upward in reaction to the intense jolt of pain running through his veins.

"AHHHHH!"

Keeping her hand on his chest Mei-Xi forced Marco's back to go back to laying flat on the emergency tent bed, holding him down as his body convulsed violently from the hell he was experiencing. Even she started to feel Marco's pain though she wasn't feeling it herself physically.

"(I know this hults Malco, just endule it fol a few seconds.)"

Taking a deep breath Mei-Xi slapped the top of her right hand with her left.

"(**Haoshosho seclet technique: Vitaria Parm!**) (translation: **Vitalia Palm.**)"

A pulse of yellow energy burst from Mei-Xi's palm, completely enveloping the blackened spot. It helped stop Marco's suffering a little but he was still feeling it. Slowly lifting her hand up a purple, ominous miasma was coming out from Marco's chest and was attached to her. Marco gritted his teeth in the process, losing consciousness soon after.

"(I've...I've nevel fert this much evir enelgie in my life. It's plesence is nauseating.)"

For a second there Mei-Xi thought she heard some sickening gasps coming from the miasma until it vanished. Turning hear attention back to Marco he was breathing normally, it didn't take long for Marco to open his eyes.

"Mei?"

Why did this feel familiar to Marco, as if something like this happened before? His thought process was interrupted when Mei-Xi suddenly hugged him tightly, causing him to turn red in the face. The pain was gone and the dark influence weighing down his body was lifted. Did Mei save him?

"Mei? You...you saved me. But why does this feel so familiar?...Why did you-"

Before Marco could say anymore Mei-Xi moved her lips to is ear and whispered something. Whatever she said caused Marco's eyes to widen.

* * *

5 minutes after, Marco came out from the tent, the look in his eyes were different, the look of someone dead set on beating someone into the pavement while Mei-Xi was still inside. She was sitting on top of the medical bed that he was laying on, lightly sobbing into her hands.

This was the first time she has ever experienced heart break in her life and it was very painful. But as much as it hurts she can't waver now since she heard her, Marco's, and Sampson's names being called out. Despite what happened nothing will change between her and Marco.

"ALLLLRRRRIIIGHT FOLKS WITHOUT ANY FURTHER DELAY AFTER ALL THE PATIENT WAITING, WE ARE NOW AT THE FINALS OF OUR TOURNAMENT!"

The eruption of cheers exploded from the audience. Announcer Leon will never get tired of this.

"Now standing in the ring are the three finalists that has made it this far. **The Golem** of Hypa D's Dance Studio Sampson, the Chinese firecracker Mei-Xi, and the **Safety Pin-**"

"That's **Safe ****Kid** (Why did I acknowledge that dumb old nickname?!)"

"Marco Diez!"

Sigh no use arguing about it. Afterall it was his turn and Marco wasn't going to lose, not on his watch. As all three fighters reached their spots and the old man caught up this time they got into their stances. The old man rose his arm up.

"Rea- ***Wheeze*** -dy?"

The tensity of the atmosphere coming from the three drained out the noise. All their focus was concentrated towards the center.

"Hajime!"

Upon hearing the signal Mei-Xi immediately vanished. Her target was clear the moment she saw how dangerous he was going to be. If Sampson is not taken down now his blood lust will definetely kill someone, no doubt about it.

Through Mei-Xi's perspective everything around her slowed down and her running pace was very fast, dashing towards Sampson's way.

"(I'rr end this quick.)"

Mei-Xi aimed right at Sampson's neck with a knife hand strike in order to really end it in seconds. But what she didn't expect was that Sampson's eyes shifted to her as the color returned and he moved his head to the side, dodging the attack with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Gotcha bitch."

Countering with a lightning fast gut punch Mei-Xi was able to block the attack with her free forearm. She can feel some stinging while the force of the attack blew her back. Luckily she recovered with a midair backflip, landing on her feet with little issue. However Mei-Xi's arm was throbbing slightly, only causing her to click her tongue.

"(He saw that? No Marco, don't waver now. Gotta start the fight right now!)"

Marco was the next to dash towards Sampson, he cocked back his arm to strike. Despite Sampson not noticing Marco's advance at first his head quickly snapped right at Marco's direction with a wicked smile. With a sadistic laugh Sampson kicked Marco's jaw from below, the hit lifting him off the ground.

"Malco!"

Mei-Xi was going to make her move to assist Marco but she immediately noticed that Sampson was behind her from sensing his presence.

"Surprised? I've already gotten to your speed."

In a split second Mei-Xi was able to use her still slightly throbbing arm to block Sampson's incoming roundhouse kick.

"And another one!"

The speed from the followup straight kick was abnormal yet Mei-Xi barely dodged it by a hair. A moment after a long fresh cut appeared on the side of her head, she winced a bit. Meanwhile Marco landed on his back, hard.

"Awww did that hurt? Heeheeheehee so that strength I witnessed earlier from you was just all in my imagination? Shame, cause you seem to be a whole lot stronger than alot of the poser ass masters I've beaten and some were Chinese."

"Was that suppossed to be lacist?

"Whatever makes you want to get pissed off and fight me seriously."

Mei-Xi almost laughed from that statement.

"What's so funny?"

"You honestry think that I would waste my enelgy taking you on seliousry? I wasn't even tlying that time."

As a response to that Sampson wagged his finger at her.

"Tsk tsk tsk did you think that you were the only master that has tried to inflict damage to my ego? Sorry sweetheart you're gonna have to try harder than that!"

"I pran to. (! What was that just now? That powel?)"

Sampson's brow rose.

"What's with that face? Are you truly that afraid of m-"

Before Sampson could finish his sentence a fist collided with his cheek. He stumbled back a bit from the hit which was odd to him since this was the first time this happened. Surprisingly Sampson felt that, who did it though? It definetely wasn't Mei since she was standing so the only other suspect is Marco.

But that's impossible. A red belt who got goddamn lucky once was able to damage him even slightly? What kind of joke is this?

"Malco?"

What was this presence Mei-Xi was feeling coming from Marco? It felt calm and intensely breezy...unrestrained. This felt-

"Mei."

"Yes?"

Marco turned his head towards Mei-Xi with a look of intensity, his body was glowing light blue.

"I'll handle this myself."

"Hahahahahaha!! You, handle me?"

Marco didn't even look Sampson's way since he knew that his anger would be his own downfall. He just needed to stay calm and concentrate on releasing his chi.

"You must be joking if a goddamn, wussy ass red belt can even hold a candle t-"

Marco appeared in front of Sampson before he could even react. Taking a sharpened inhale he swiped his leg across Sampson's temple. But the kick didn't actually connect, it went through his head at a speed that made his leg vanish.

"(Huh? What the hell was that? That kick didn't even hit me.)"

"(**Haoshosho secret technique:-**)"

A loud whistling of the wind rang in Sampson's ears, increasing volume by each minute that past by. Suddenly his vision started to see three fast moving, blurry Marcos at once.

"(**-West Wind Claymore.**)"

It was then a powerful shockwave-like boom burst from Sampson's temple where he was "struck." That hit he can feel was ten times, no twenty times more powerful than Chloe's kick. In fact with him just getting down on one knee, bleeding from the wound confirmed that the hit was more than effective.

These past few minutes from this fight caused Sampson for once in his life experience disbelief. There was literally no one that could damage him this much, just from one kick.

* * *

Current time, Star and Tom were only able to see Sampson on one knee, affected by Marco. They didn't know what Marco did but from the way Sampson's whole body was shaking from the blow it did the trick. As to not just stand there like bumbling idiots Star and Tom sat down in a random seat next to eachother whilst in sync.

"Aww crap I missed it."

"Doesn't look like we missed all that much. It seems this fight has just begun."

Star agreed with Tom's statement. Even if she missed a few minutes the fight did look like it was really going to get interesting.

"Sigh you're right...KICK HIS ASS MARCO! ***Loudly Whistles***!"

* * *

This wasn't possible. Sampson was shocked enough that Marco's strange kick actually did something to him. But the fact that the damage inflicted was causing him to get whoozy and with barely any strength to stand up. Now underestimating that red belt was the worse mistake Sampson could've done...at least that's what he made Marco believe as he was looking down on him.

"Get up."

Sampson tried with all his might but was barely able to get his knee to straighten or so he wanted Marco to believe as well. He knows that the strike caused some damage only a bit, fortunately his acting was there to give him the leg up no pun intended.

"I said get up. I know damn well that my kick didn't damage you that much. You may be bleeding a bit but I can see that you didn't lose even a smidge of your strength."

"(So he knew?...Hmhmhm interesting, maybe fighting him will be worth it after all.) Fine, fine you got me. I gotta say though, that kick was pretty dope though it was. I may have underestimated you."

"...That's because I'm not even using everything I have yet."

Sampson's eye twitched. Normally he'd be pissed when someone thinks they're hot stuff and pounds their ass. Since Marco was weak Sampson let that little comment slide...for once.

"(A cocky little prick isn't he. Well he won't be talking all that once I break him little by little.)"

With a smirk Sampson caught Marco by surprise by punching him in the gut at a breakneck pace. The greater satisfaction was the sound of something breaking from Sampson's fist.

"I won Marco Diaz...Huh?"

For some reason Marco was still standing. But that can't be since Sampson used a full powered punch on the scrawny punk. He could've easily shattered his entire skeleton from the inside. Besides, he heard some bone cracking from Marco's body...but was it really from his body?

When Sampson took a closer look he realized that Marco didn't get hit, he blocked his punch with only his left hand without any struggle. Then what the heck was that cracking sound? Well upon closer inspection it was actually Sampson's middle knuckle of his fist being indented inward.

Marco then slowly reached his right hand and grasped Sampson's shoulder. Instantly the intense pain from the vice grip that can be compared to an eagle's talons sinking into flesh registered in Sampson's brain.

"SORRYAAAHHH!!"

Combined with the powerful shout Marco lifted and threw the giant over his shoulder and slammed his back against the mat. The force generated from it caused the mat to ripple like water. Meanwhile Mei-Xi was not bothered by this and still just stood by doing nothing. Sampson definetely felt that one, this time his wind was knocked right out of him along with an intense of blood coming out of his mouth. He felt the world getting slower from his perspective.

"(Blaagh! S*t, okay Sampson, calm down this pain isn't a big deal. Once I get up and recover that punk is really going t-)"

Before Sampson could even finish his thought process Marco immediately followed up with a leg strike to his exposed spine, flipping him onto his stomach. The strike also lifted his body off the ground by a mere 2 inches.

"You know Sampson, I was actually pretty scared at first to fight again."

"Wha- Agh!"

Marco then kicked Sampson's chin from below, sending him soaring across the arena. Sprinting from underneath Marco reached the distance he wanted and prepared his next strike.

"Not because of you. Ever since my dad died I lost all the confidence I had in my own STRENGTH!"

From underneath Marco used his hands to spring himself up and with great precision kicked Sampson's back with both legs. He was sent flying up a few feet and in no time flat crashed back on the mat. Marco then pushed himself back on his feet.

"Ack guaah! What the hell are you?"

"I lost most of my will and passion to fight and self improve until I Star came around."

* * *

**6 days ****ago** Marco was still grieving over the recent loss of his father. It was like having a part of his soul ripped away from him and it was so sudden to. Two days prior in the morning Mr.Diaz suddenly suffered from a fatal heart attack that landed him in the hospital. Luckily Marco was there to call 911 before anything worse could happen.

However in a couple of hours of excrutiatingly painful waiting the doctors pronounced Mr.Diaz...dead. That day was the day Marco's spirit was completely crushed. On the same day a funeral was held for the once cheerful husband and father. After that Marco secluded himself in his own room. He felt so weak and pathetic that he didn't even bother to answer and cellphone calls or texts from his friends, including Star. It also worried his mom and Mariposa greatly.

That night on the **6th** day Star came directly to him using her dimensional scissors in her royal gown.

"Marco?"

"..."

There was no answer so Star tried again.

"Marco...Marco I know you are under your cove- Pheeew, crap are you trying to compete with smelling like my dad?"

"...Go away!"

Though slightly muffled thanks to the fly swarming around blankets Marco was under Star clearly heard what Marco said just now. It was strangely uncharacteristic of him.

"Why would I do that? I just got here."

"I don't care, just leave me alone."

"Just a minute here Diaz. I've been trying to call you and text you for two and a half days, not one response from you. So I took the liberty of coming here. I got worried you know?"

Squirming up slightly from the covers Marco weakly reached out his arm to grab his phone from his nightstand. No doubt about it Star did try to call him 10 times with voice messages and texted him at least 20. He groaned a bit.

"Please just leave, I don't want anyone here okay? I want to be left alone."

"Your mom told me that you weren't yourself. When I asked why she just broke down cried at the kitchen sink...Marco? Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help."

Star saw parts of the covers being clenched from within. He must be angry about something?

"It doesn't concern you. Now leave!"

"Marco, what has gotten into you? You know you can tell me anything and if you have any problems. I'm on the case."

"No, I don't need your help. Just go."

Yeeeaaaah this sounded serious.

"Marco c'mon! Your mom also told me you were up here for two days which explains the horrid smell. This isn't like you, please tell me what's wrong?"

"Damnit can you just leave."

"Okay Diaz I tried the nice route, time for action. C'mere!"

Star grabbed the two ends of Marco's blanket andstarted pulling. Marco himself was very reistant and was getting more irritated by the pulling.

"Rrrggh Come rrrgh on! Get out of these covers and tell me what's wrong?!"

"I said no! Leave!"

"Well I'm not leaving! Rgggh raaah We'll talk about your problem once I drag you into the rrgh shower!"

"You're going to have to break my legs to make me move!"

"What is with you? You're acting extremely uncharacteristic. Whatever happened to the overly cleanly Marco Diaz that I know and hang out with?"

"He's no more, leave damn you!"

The more Star talked the more pissed Marco was getting. She didn't understand it though, what was making him so pissed off like that?

"Well you can't just be cooped up in your room the whole time. It's pretty obvious why due to your condition. Besides, **two weeks ago** you wanted to show me your awesome new skills you learned from uh...what was their name?...Master Haoshosho?"

Pushed to the brink Marco removed the blanket off himself.

"MY DAD JUST DIED OKAY!!"

Everything went silent, the slight echo vibrated from Marco's voice. Star's prediction was right, he did look worse for wear. His red puffy eyes, his slightly stained red sweater, the unkept bedhead, even the paleness of his skin and facial hair. Pretty damning evidence of the declining health in just two days.

Understanding this Star became silent. To think this was more serious than she expected.

"...Marco, I had no idea. I'm sorry."

Just when Marco thought he was unable to cry anymore his tears were streaming down his face once again.

"I...I dont know what to do anymore. When my dad died it was like...everything I was striving to be was forcibly ripped out of my chest. I didn't want anyone to worry about me so I shut myself away from the wor-"

"What kind of crap logic is that huh?!"

Star placed her hands on Marco's shoulders.

"You're depriving your health, saying that you don't want people to worry about you ever since Mr.Diaz died? Of course we're going to worry about you dummy!"

Shaking Marco slightly Star was gritting her teeth from the ridiculous logic he came to. It's bloody insane, didn't he realize that there are friends that will worry to hell and back?

"**I may not know what losing a parent feels like**? But what I do know is that someone who cares about you wouldn't want you to rot like this."

"...But...what do I do?"

"Welllll I'm sure you can do something that can improve yourself I guess. Luckily it's summer vacation."

Star scratched the back of her head.

"My dad would've told me to push forward and get better for the future."

"Yeah! That's better than how I tried to explain...Marco?"

"Y-Yes?"

Marco being more responsive was a good sign. Then again this is Star's weird ability that decided to surface now of all times. Even when someone's will is slightly drained she somehow reinvigorates the spirit with her weirdness and pushiness mostly.

"I want you to come to Mewni tomorrow morning."

"Wait why?"

"As you know my mom and I just recently came back to Monster Castle from our long training journy-ish trip."

"I think you texted me that."

"Anyway, I need to keep my wits razor sharp. Soooo I want you to come and help me...with your new skills of course."

Marco looked down, he had a look of reluctance in his eyes. Just as he was about to open his mouth to once again decline Star spoke up.

"Just so you know I can drag you out of bed. I hope you realize that?"

Of course Star would, it wouldn't be too hard to. Sighing in great defeat Marco looked directly in her excited, sparkling eyes.

"Okay okay...I'll come."

"Eeeeee, thank you! But first, take a shower and stuff alright?"

Star hopped off the bed and ripped a dimensional hole using her scissors. Before she entered Star turned her head to Marco with a calm smile.

"See you then?"

* * *

Sampson was able to land on his feet moments after he temporarily lost consciousness from the shock of the double kick to his spine. Just when he was just pretending to be really hurt, now he was really feeling the pain.

"Grrr agh huuh grr you...you!"

Turning his body around Sampson was going to strike back as soon as he would break into a sprint. But the moment he slammed his right foot in front his legs became numb.

By the time Sampson fell over he looked up, Marco was standing a few inches in front of him.

"Who are you? What are you!"

"..."

"You can't be human, look at you! There's no way someone of your appearance could be as strong as a martial arts master. No...you're even stronger than alot of them that I have fought."

"Marco Diaz. You know you actually reminded me of a question I was asking myself before this round even started."

"What?!"

Marco was clenching his fist very tightly, tiny cracking sounds occured while a nerve popped on in Marco's head.

"Why did it take monsters like you and Dark Nebula who try to take those I love away from me to wake my stupid ass up?!"

Without anymore hesitation Marco kicked Sampson's face again, except with more force. Before he could be blown away however Marco grabbed Sampson's leg and threw him over his head, slamming his body against the mat.

"I'll end this quick. **Haoshosho secret ****technique:**-"

From the judges stand Master Haoshosho's eyes widened a bit from slight interest but mostly shocked as Marco jumped right above Sampson's back. Taking a breath Marco spun his body whilst in midair, slowly gaining more and more momentum as the seconds went by. Meanwhile a powerful gust of wind wrapped around his lower area where his leg would be like a ring.

That fast as blur technique earlier really impressed all the other master besides himself. But he was already suspicious since **that kind of move was ****familiar** somehow? That is until he heard the name of the next technique Marco was showing as of this moment.

"-**South ****Wind ****Snap!**"

Sampson wasn't able to react in time as Marco swung his outside leg downward, striking him with a force that erupted a great burst of wind. It spread outward to the crowd, surprisingly they weren't blown away, especially the masters themselves. Actually Sensei grasped onto one of the poles for dear life.

Mei-Xi however still remained at the same spot she was standing at. **This power** **felt** **so** **familiar** just like once **before**. It took a few moments for the intense wind to die down. The end result? Sampson, caved into the mat.

The old man came out from behind Master Hory and made his way to the arena. Of course he didn't want to die this early when it is not his time yet. When he knelt down to see Sampson's unconscious state he got back to his feet, struggling a bit due to his age.

"Sampson is ***Wheeze* **out."

From the crowd the eruption of cheers roared as the medical staff carried Sampson's body out of the arena. At the same time Mrs.Diaz and Mariposa arrived a little late but made it to see Marco facing his final opponent. Star noticed her when she sat down in the empty seat next to her.

"Ah Mrs.Dia- oh I-I mean-"

"Oh it's okay Star, we're okay now. Traffic was hectic. So, what did I miss?"

Star could've gave her the entire story but it would take too long. So with a smile she just sizzled it down with something simple and to the point.

"...Just your son making it to the final round."

**End of Ch.7**


	10. Ch8: Master Haoshosho part 3

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, ****Violence**

**Ch.8: Master Haoshosho part 3**

Now that Sampson was defeated by Marco's hand his nerves were calmed a bit, like a wait of guilt was lifted slightly from his shoulders. After all Star wasn't the only one suffering from survivor's guilt. Never again will Marco feel weak ever again. From now on he will keep pushing himself to be better.

"Malco?"

Marco turned his head towards Mei-Xi, at this point he knew what she was thinking.

"Go ahead, it's your stage now."

"Thank you."

After taking a deep, relaxing breath Mei-Xi stood tall and faced the nearest camera that surprisingly didn't break. You know from that pretty destructive windstorm you would expect alot of the equipment to be damaged. Siggghhh what a lucky streak, anyway Mei-Xi fixed her posture as she was about to speak.

"(Wait a minute...what is she doing?...(!) Wait? Why didn't I lecognise her befole?!)"

Master Haoshosho's eyes grew wide the moment he pieced some things together. Marco's techniques, Mei-Xi's appearance and insanely fast movements that only a super human like himself can read. The look of disbelief was written all over his face.

"This is a message to the wolrd and to my famiry if they ale stirr alound do not believe in Mastel Haoshosho, or at reast he calls himserf that. Whatevel he says has been nothing but ries."

"(Uh no! I won't ret he-) Ah what ale you two doing?!"

Standing in Master Haoshosho's path were the two other masters.

"Why don't you stick around 'Master' Haoshosho."

"I agree with Hory, why don't you take a seat. Afterall you have been working so hard to build up our assassination day."

"What?...I see, you bastald."

Mei-Xi continued.

"That man, **Hamula (Hamura) Haoshosho **pranned this entile toulnament in order to use the contestant Sampson to assassinate the maltiar alts mastels cullentry in this city."

A vein popped in Hamura's head. To think that karma was going to bite him in the ass not once but twice. And both by the goddamn mistake of his family lineage.

* * *

Before the tournament even started Mei-Xi met up with Hory and Dan-Yu Lee behind the bleachers in secret. The first thing she told them caused them to be taken aback.

"WHAT?! Then yo-"

"We'rr tark about it ratel. light now time is of the essence."

"I-Indeed (I never thought I would be shocked like this.) this is a serious matter Master Lee so let's hear her out."

Usually it would take Dan-Yu an hour to calm his sweaty ass down. But due to the severity of the situation remaining calm was the best option. Hory continued.

"Thank you. I had a clear suspicion about Master Haoshosho the moment he recieved the title of master in the Haoshosho family lineage. To think he would want us masters dead."

"Which is why he gatheled arot of them to come to the second harf of the toulnament tomollow."

"Then what the hell are we doing?! We have to cancel this tournament at once!"

"No, my blother is smalt so he wourd most rikery have a backup pran. But...if Sampson was defeated then we might stand a chance."

Hory dabbed his forehead using his handkerchief.

"As you can see I changed my appealance srightry. I know that he'rr lecognise me at some point and when he does he'rr come after me. I want to count on you two to herp me."

Dan-Yu and Hory both nodded in agreement. This kind of underhanded corruption must not be tolerated. As two masters of their own calibers it was their duty to maintain balance and exact justice. But one question still remained in Hory's mind.

"So this Marco? How can you be so sure that he'll be the catalyst to stopping your brother's dastardly plan?"

In response to the question Mei-Xi smiled in pure confidence.

"I know Malco can, he's stlong enough to save our maltiar alts wolrd."

"Hmmm the confidence on you young lady. Have you met him before? He sounds like a strong, RIPPED, and kind young man."

"...You can say that **I met him once** befole."

* * *

"He wants to eriminate evely maltiar alts mastel strongel than him due to his gleed and ovelry plideful natule. He's aflaid that someone wirr take away his powel and bling him back as a meal maltiar alts tutol."

"(You son of a bitch!)"

The sound of shocked gasping from crowd made evident that they were listening. With the slight movement of Hamura's head two hands struck out in front of his neck, prompting him to tilt back sharply and his butt slammed back into his chair.

"If you're planning to move, don't bother cause we can you down together, Dan-Yu and I."

"You are a disgrace of the title master! We already called the authorities earlier, they'll be here in 5 minutes. Face your fate you disgusting bastard."

All Hamura could do at this point was grit his teeth and endure his little sister's speech.

"Fol those that ale healing this the filst time this isn't his filst, he'rr swipe aside anyone in order to get what he wants. This isn't the filst time eithel because...he took me away flom oul parents, nevel to be heald flom again."

This time the crowd let out angry boos one after another.

* * *

Meanwhile Tom clicked his tongue.

"I can't believe this s*t. We got ourselves involved with an attempted murder show. Star, what the hell are you doing?"

Tom looked to his left to see Star throwing some empty bowls of popcorn and soda bottles.

"What? Everyone else is doing it."

"Yeah but where did you get all that empty trash?"

"Under the bleachers."

"Sigh of course, please continue."

With a nod Star continued with her childish throwing of junk food...**buh dum tsh**.

* * *

"It's over 'Master' Haoshosho, your little scheme failed. Mei-Xi was already one step ahead of you and since I defeated Sampson the masters are safe."

Staring daggers at the very boy who foiled his bloody plans Hamura finally understands what was up with Marco. Somehow this little boy mastered his family's martial art. He was completely able to use some of the advanced techniques without any flaw, so fast while it took him a decade and a half to fully master it.

What the hell was this nonsense? Was this some sick joke? Not only did his sister became the youngest member of the family to become a master or was though she hasn't fully unlock the martial art's true power, this random American boy mastered it as well? Karma really wants to drag him down to Nuraku in the most painful way possible!

Mei-Xi looked directly at Hamura.

"You wele nevel going to be chosen as the next mastel. How much did youl healt sink into dalkness that you wourd tly and kirr youl own sistel?"

"Rike you wele a saint youlserf "rittre sistel."

"At least she didn't try to kill you!"

"SHUT UP CHILD, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

Marco was going to snap back at him until he noticed something off with Hamura's left eye. Just for a few seconds his eye flashed yellow and from that moment a hint of a familiar presence tingling in his bones.

"(Wait...this feeling is magic from **that realm**. What the heck?)"

"I just want to know why, why did you thlew me down that werr, reaving me to die arr those yeals ago?"

Hamura had a confused look on his face for some reason but shook it off.

"Oh rike you wourd undelstand why you blat!"

"I just need to know why? Welen't we blothel and sistel?"

"Ghh...heheh you wele asking the wlong question rittre sistel. The lear question you shourd be asking is why wele you chosen as mastel?!"

"Don't tell me you did all this crap over petty jealousy?!"

"Rike I said boy, this has nothing to do with you. You don't undelstand squat about us, only that my sistel probabry clied and whined to you and you berieved whatevel came out of of hel mouth out of guirt!"

"Why you..."

Despite what Hamura was spouting Mei-Xi didn't waver one bit.

"I know enough to understand that what you are doing is plain madness. Killing off other martial arts masters? Are you insane?"

"Mastels? Haah! Those ord, deruded hags think that they know evelything and theil wold is absorute than evelybody erse beneath them! No, me becoming mastel was just a stepping stone to my masl pran. Here, I wirr show you."

In a split second Hamura's left eye flashed yellow just like before and suddenly Dan-Yu and Hory were blasted away by an unseen force. After that he kicked back his chair, hopped on top of the table and jumped off it, front flipping right onto the arena.

"Fol the two of you nuisances to even think you can stop me is just a mele fantasy. I knew that Sampson wourd fair which goes to show that I shourd've done this with my own two hands...and I have more than enough powel to wipe them out."

"What do you mean mole than enough powel?"

Hamura chuckled devishly with a sickly grin on his face.

"What I mean rittre sistel...is this!"

Without any hesitation Hamura grasped the shining eye and took it out from his socket, blood streaming down from the hole made. Shock and disgust riddled from the audience but Mei-Xi was just in disbelief that her own brother has lost his sanity by this much. Finally he crushed ot in his hand as if it was glass and a powerful geyser of magical power shout out and enveloped Hamura's body.

"What the hell? He took out his own eye, he lost his mind."

"No Malco, I expected this from him and it scared me to see him like this."

Marco walked over and put a hand on Mei-Xi's shoulder.

"Do you still want my help?"

"...Yes, I'rr need youl herp to take him down, once and for all. We need to take him to justice."

"Good cause that doesn't look good."

"Huh?"

Unveiled from the magical light azure blue scales riddled Hamura's body. Also along with his left eye completely regenerating both of them had light green irises. Growing from Hamura's head were two golden antlers.

"Snnnfffff haaaah."

Hot steam came out from Hamura's sharp toothed maw while his long thick lizard tail swished from side to side. Immediately Marco and Mei-Xi brought up their guards, not on purpose but just the way they were sensing this newly formed monster's presence got them on full alert.

* * *

Star felt slight goosebumps along her arms. Though it wasn't the same feeling as Dark Nebula's this power she was sensing was still huge.

"Nope that isn't happening."

"Star, you're not planning on going in there are you?"

"I had a premonition about someone that will cause devastation on Earth. So yeah I'm going in to kick ass."

Kind of a better explanation than saying how she slept into a different plane of existence and meeting a G.O.D. Other than that Tom just shrugged his shoulders.

"Welp might as well back you up."

"Heh, much appreciated. Let's go."

Just as Star and Tom was going to jump out from their seats they found that they weren't able to move. It was if they were stuck to their seats by glue yet there wasn't any glue whatsoever.

"The hell? I'm stuck!"

"Same here, s*t hold on maybe if I can- Rrrrrghhh!"

Tom unleashed his flaming aura, nothing happened that could've helped with the whole stuck situation. Star was pretty surprised when she saw that it wasn't active by anger, what a development.

"Woah Tom you're able to use your power without blowing a gasket?"

"Yeah, I was able to get another tutor to help me fully control my powers and self control...it felt great actually."

"That's pretty cool."

"Well I had to since my dad is recovering from the flu. If anything were to happen to him, I would have to step up, no funny business."

Star chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Seems like all three of us has family problems going on."

Tom cocked an eyebrow out of concern. He has already heard that Moon died in the hands of this Dark Nebula person. Just thinking about what this merciless monster was sent shivers down his spine. Although that name did sound familiar for some reason.

"Three?"

"Yeah well Marco...lost his dad a few days ago."

"By god."

"We can all hug and stuff later. Don't worry I'll get us out in a jiff."

"With what? You can't exactly use your magic while your hands are quote on quote 'stuck'?"

"With this."

In full concentration Star was going to gather her magic into her abdomen to use her ascended Mewberty form until she felt the magic all burn out at once. She got exhausted from that, strange since she was doing it right...maybe she can only use that once a day maybe?...What a worse time to find that out now.

"Star? What happened?"

"...My plan went poof."

"Damn."

* * *

"(**'This magic can be folmed to whatevel my imagination ****chooses****' **hm? Werr at reast **you **didn't back out of the deal. Repracing my eye with a grass one was wolth it.)"

The newly formed Hamura grinned devilishly, this swirling mass of power was surging in his pulsating veins.

"Hamula...What have you become?"

Hamura lifted his head so he could look at the fear written on his sister's face. But fear wasn't the true emotion Mei-Xi was feeling, it was slight pity and mostly sorrow. Even after all that he did to her she still loved him. In a low gravely tone Hamura responded.

"...Something you wirr never be, a god...a god that wirr rise above the wolrd that we have been living in for genelations. I wirr be the one and onry mastel of maltiar alts with this powel. **Heaven's Spling flom (Spring from) the East: Qīnglóng**."

"Get ready Mei, he's coming."

"I know."

"That day I made the mistake of not kirring you with my bale hands. Now at this moment-"

Squatting down Hamura launched himself forward, hatred and insanity in his eyes.

"-I'RR FINISH WHAT SHOURD'VE DONE IN THE FILST PRACE!"

* * *

After temporarily retreating Dark Nebula and Toffee were walking towards the back of the mall where no one would catch them. It was until Toffee felt a great surge of power.

"You sensed that to partner?"

"Interesting, pure magic made it's vay to this planet. Now that I say that I can sense some places that has these portals riddled vith pure magic."

"Huh? You can sense them from here?"

It's more of pinpointing locations that has portals similiar to **Glossaryck's old ****shrine** which was now called the **Magic Sanctuary**.

"Pinpointing actually since I recognised the pure magic from that realm. One from a vater vell far avay from here, another at a...Taki...tabo?"

"Do you mean **taco**?"

"I think that makes sense. Vhat is it?"

"A human food delicacy."

"Anyvay there's another portal in that ta-co building. To think that Glossaryck was this sloppy, now there's a human using it's power. Very interesting...hm?"

"What?"

"Something or someone else is coming thos vay."

* * *

With the final battle of the once tournament commencing Marco and Mei-Xi were pushed back by Hamura's double palm strikes. Luckily they both blocked the strikes.

"You alright Mei?"

"Yes."

"Hamura!"

Marco dashed forward to the monster once human, facing him head on, throwing punch that was caught. Knowing this Marco quickly followed up with a high kick which hit him across the cheek.

"Was that arr you got?"

"Barely. I was just sizing you u- Blagh!"

Hamura struck Marco's stomach with a punch that knocked the wind out of him. Before he got to his knees Hamura lifted Marco up by his shoulders and gave him a powerful headbutt, causing his vision to get blurry.

"That balery tickred. To think that you wele stlong enough to beat Sampson."

"No, I can beat you and I will!"

Marci lifted up his right leg and pushed kicked against Hamura so they were both at a distance away from eachother. But they both went back at eachother in an exchange of swift punches and kicks. Eventually Marco was no longer able to go on the offensive since this monster was very fast, it forced him to mostly use deflections and close call dodges. Jumping back for breathing room Marco looked down to see the shallow scratches on his clothes and skin.

"Who you ale facing now is no ronger an ordinaly human. **Haoshosho seclet (secret) technique:-**"

Taking a low stance Hamura released his aura that was a darkish blue, indicating the elements of water and darkness. Torrents of blackened water wrapped around Hamura's arms.

"**-Voltex (Vortex) of the Venom Dlagon (Dragon).**"

An large violent pillar of blackened water shot out from his hands. It was too fast for Marco to even react and was about to hit him until golden yellow fire whooshed past and made contact with the blackened water, creating steam.

"Mei!"

Mei-Xi got in front of Marco, her hands were coated with fire. With a flick of her wrists the fire sizzled out.

"...Yeah you're right, fighting him one on one won't do squat."

Both Marco and Mei-Xi nodded at eachother for confirmation. Fighting side by side is better than just going in.

"Don't get furr of youlserf just because you brocked one of my attacks. I can still do another!"

Once again the violent water blast was released from his palms. Mei-Xi then responded with the same technique she used, except she felt that her hands were stinging slightly.

"(Damn, seems rike my **body needed some mole time to adjust**. Bettel dodge then.) Solly Malco, we have to dodge it."

"Alri- (Wait a sec? What's behind me?)"

Marco quickly turned his head behind and realised that Star, Tom, his mother and Mariposa were all in the audience, trapped like the rest. If he dodged out of the way then they'll get hurt, worst case scenario killed.

"Malco!"

"(Oh no if I dodge they'll get hit. But if I take it full force I'll most likely get creamed metaphorically and physically. Damnit what the hell do I...) No."

Marco clenched his fists while a light breeze started to pick up around him. After a few seconds the wind increased in Marco's vicinity as he unleashed his own light bluish aura.

"No more doubt!"

Mei-Xi noticed quickly that Marco's chi was skyrocketing. Just as the water stream got closer Marco inhaled sharply and then proceeded to perform a backflip, his right leg making contact with the stream. Time seemed to have slowed down from Marco's perspective.

"I lost two important people in my life that wanted me to strive to be better. I almost broke that promise and now I'll never, ever-"

A illusionary image of white butterfly wings appeared on each of Marco's legs as he shot the stream of water up towards the ceiling with the kick, busting through to reach the sky.

"**Skyloft Butterfly!**"

"(Malco's plesence has changed...did he just create his own technique?)"

"I'm not finished yet!"

With this doubtless state Marco felt like he can exert himself even more. He then dashed towards Hamura.

"(Tch he's gotten fastel. No mattel, I can easi-)"

Suddenly Marco shifted his positioning and ran around Hamura in a circle. The speed he was at was enough to make afterimages of himself.

"Tlying to confuse me boy? Don't bothel since I can easiry brow you away arong with this entile ma-"

Somehow Hamura felt a powerful blow hit to center of his spine. It was Marco who appeared behind Hamura while he was distracted. Thanks to that couple of seconds it gave Marco the chance to hit Hamura with a spinning back kick that shot out a shockwave of wind piercing through him.

"**Eagle Talon Cannon!**"

Though Hamura felt a dull pain all that kick did was make him more irritated.

"You rittre! I'rr kirr you gol that!"

"Mei?! Snap out of it!"

Marco managed to bring Mei-Xi back to reality when she was distracted to how incredible his development has flourished.

"Ah l-light. Huuuuu."

Once again Mei-Xi vanished and appeared in front of her former brother, immediately striking his exposed stomach with her elbow. Again the hit barely fazed Hamura, he grinned from the attempt.

"Nice tly rittre sistel."

It was then Mei-Xi struck her palms against his solar plexis, then extended out her index fingers, both tracing a line in opposite directions of up and down. Finally going in different directions the opposite fingers made a circle of flames.

"**Haoshosho seclet (secret) technique: ****Fènghuáng Cardinar File (Cardinal Fire).**"

"(What?! But that's one of the advanced techniques of hel chi that she nevel mas- Bwaagh!)"

A single circular burst of a scorching hot shockwave blasted Hamura back by a few inches. He actually felt that attack that time. It was evident of the circular scorch mark on his chest.

Hamura then retaliated by curling up his hand into a ball and throwing a fast punch on Mei-Xi's forehead.

"Mei! You son of a-"

Marco quickly jumped on Hamura's back, reaching his arm around his neck, putting him in a rear naked choke hold.

"I tord you, you can't beat me!"

Hamura in a his superiority elbowed Marco's side, forcing him to release his grip. After, Hamura threw him over his shoulder away from him.

"Ugh...damn."

Marco rubbed some soreness from his shoulder while Mei-Xi snorted out some crusted blood from inside her nose.

"That magic made him strongel, strongel than both of us can handre. Even my techniques ale balery hulting him."

Mei-Xi slammed her fist against the mat in frustration.

"If onry I could use my furr powel but I can't. S*t if he can weakened than things wourd be mole simpre."

At that moment an idea popped in Marco's head. He noticed a few moments ago that the first blast Hamura used was slightly stronger than the second. In fact if Marco used his technique on the first one there would be no guarantee that he would survive.

"Magic."

"Huh?"

"Hear me out Mei. There are individuals that are able to generate their own source of magic when exposed long enough. Well except for those that were already born from magic-"

"I don't forrow."

"Sorry I'm getting to that. So we as humans aren't able to contain magic like these individuals can do. What I figured is that what Hamura had was a temporary container of magic. He can't gather any magic so if we can make him waste that magic-"

"We can folce him to tlansfolm him back...(!) And I got a pran."

"...Does it inolved using his inflated ego?"

Mei-Xi was pretty surprised that they were both thinking the same thing. Meanwhile Hamura was losing his patience.

"Well! What ale you waiting fol?! Do you accept youl defeat so I can kirr you and destloy this damn town!"

"You want me to start off as bait?"

"Hmmmm why not. Just make sule he's hitting the empty side of the breachers."

"Heh got it."

Before Marco commenced with the plan he ripped off his already torn top part of the karate gi. With a smirk he ran off to the opposite direction Mei-Xi was running off to. Perfect, there were no civilian at the side Marco was at.

"Hey Hamura, your grandma called! She wants her pajamas back!"

Marco didn't think that insult would work. But when Hamura glared at him gotta say, worked like a charm...maybe it wasn't the grandma part that got him.

"You dale insult me? Take this then, **Brade (Blade) of the Venom Dlagon (Dragon).**"

Hamura swiped his clawed hand upward, unleashing a light blue vertically bladed wave heading towards Marco. Rolling out of the way the wave sliced through the metal bleachers like butter. What a close call.

"(Phew, that was a close one. Gotta keep on my toes.) You call that an attack? The move earlier was even slower than that. Are you sure your a master?"

Clearly the irritation was all over Hamura's face. He didn't say anything as he grunted while firing off more slashing waves at a rapid pace. Marco almost panicked but he was still able to dodge them.

Mei-Xi prepared herself for her part. Comparing Hamura's presence to earlier she felt that he was wasting more and more of his power. Just goes to show what happens when your ego takes over your morality. But that doesn't mean he can't kill neither of them. If either her or Marco messes up even once they could be sliced in half...or worse.

"Huuuuu just when you finarry have powel that doesn't even berong to you you'le still weak!"

Hamura's pointed ear twitched, turning his attention to his pain in the ass sibling of his.

"I've arleady proven that I'm stlongel than any human that warks this pranet! And I'rr plove that by kirring evely mastel that even dales charrenge me!"

Same result, just as expected. Hamura again fired off another slash wave. Instead of dodging Mei-Xi redirected it with a high kick. Even she can feel that he was getting weaker at a fast rate.

"You have arr that powel yet you'le stirr aflaid of peopre stlongel than you."

"Shut up!"

Hamura has had it with this running around to keep some distance. So he decided to close that distance with his blinding speed. But Mei-Xi's senses were hardened in time for the oncoming rain of fists.

"(That's impossible...I'm beyond human yet-)"

This couldn't be, his little sister was still stronger than him, even now? After everything he did, everything he was able to obtain after obtaining the title of master was about to be snatched from him again. She was perfectly reading his movements, just like before.

Eventually Me-Xi held both of Hamura's arms in place while jumping up and out both her legs against his chest, they were both stuck in place.

"Even now you learised how you onry bollowed powel to be a tempolaly escape flom that feal instead of facing it YOULSERF!"

Mei-Xi jumped off of Hamura with a swift foot to the chin, sending him off his feet. Both Mei-Xi and Hamura landed on their feet.

"I'm not aflaid of anything!"

"Yes you ale, don't you feer it? This powel you obtained is srowry dwindring. The thought of rosing it must be tellifying fol you."

Hamura gritted his teeth. He didn't want to believe his little sister but he couldn't deny that what she was saying was true. The magic was draining fast though he wasn't doing anything. No matter how much he tried to contain it it was spilling out like blood seeping out from imaginary cuts he doesn't remember getting. Grabbing both sides of his head Hamura's irritation was reaching it's peak.

"No no NOO! It's arways the damn same with you!"

Hamura jabbed his finger right at her.

"Fathel, Mothel, even the many plestigious mastels arways had an eye fol you, carring you the futule mastel to lead the Haoshosho famiry rineage, everything! I dedicated my brood, sweat, teals, my bloken bones and fol what?!"

Streams of tears escaped from Hamura's eyes. His voice began to choke up as the memories of shattered dreams raced his thoughts while intensifying his rage.

"Fol my own fresh and brood to get handed the keys to our great legacy in arr of China without having the f*ing dedication I have been putting even befole you punched wood fol the filst time! That day, befole oul fated fight for the titre of mastel I wasn't going to arrow you, the chird boln with enolmous chi to take that mantle! So..."

Hamura face twisted into a sickening grin. There was really no hint of remorse in his eyes.

"So I had to get lid of you, no mattel the cost even if it meant **striking a dear with ****a demon to kirr you**."

"(What? He made a deal with a demon?)"

Just from the mention Marco had a feeling that someone from the **Underworld **planned for this to happen. The question was who?...Since Tom was here he could get his help with that. Mei-Xi fell silent

"...Thele's one plobrem with youl way of thinking."

"What?"

"I never wanted to be mastel!"

* * *

Right back at the Mall's back parking lot some evidence of destruction from a short battle was presented. Toffee's had some scratches on his body and he weakly hoisted himself up to his feet using the edge of a railing, bleeding slightly.

"What the hell is **her **problem? She just saw your face and then went apes*t on us."

Dark Nebula however was barely affected by the mysterious attacker's assault. Though that didn't mean he wasn't keeping up his guard, he knew exactly who this stranger was.

"Should be expected since she and I kinda have some bad blood. Vhat I didn't expect is for her to come back with a vengeance. Right **Sekhmet**?"

**End of Ch.8**

* * *

Now I don't know if this true but I heard that Viacom is bringing Star vs the forces of Evil to their side next month (June I think). I don't know what they'll do after Star *spoilers redacted* but hopefully they do better than...you know that small disaster of a finale. Sorry.


	11. Ch9: Mortal Shell

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Mild Language, ****Violence**

**Ch.9: Mortal Shell**

The mysterious stranger that has suddenly attacked Toffee and Dark Nebula was heavily breathing in and out, not from exhaustion but from strongly restraining their own bloodlust. Dark Nebula was barely affected by the ambush and smirked at the someone he recognised before.

"Should be expected since she and I kinda have some bad blood. Vhat I didn't expect is for her to come back with a vengeance. Right Sekhmet?"

Sekhmet, the long black haired, lion headed egyptian goddess glared at Dark Nebula, grinding her smiling maw of razor sharp teeth. Feeling a chilly sensation run down his spine Toffee gulped.

"Damn if she wasn't trying to kill us both maybe I would've been slightly attracted. I mean jeez how can she walk around in that attire?"

Despite Toffee's injuries his eyes couldn't help but look up and down Sekhmet's curvaceous, smoothly toned caramel body. Her assets were specifically covered by silky golden scarves that has egyptian hieroglyphics on them.

"Vell unless you vant to be a genderless lizard for the rest of your life you keep your 'head' in control. So how long has it been Sekhmet, a millennia or so?"

"2000 years ***snarl, growl* **of waiting for this opportunity. The moment you poked your existence back in th -**PISS** **SOCK!**\- is world **his **vengeance has already been set ***growl* **in motion. You cannot hope to stop him and I'll make sure to kill any mortal that sta -**ASS!**\- nds in his way."

Sekmet twitched her neck while unsheathing her claws sticking out from her black manicured fingers. Leaning over to Dark Nebula Toffee made sure to whisper.

"...Uh does this Sekhmet person has tourettes or something?"

"**In that form **she is. Right now that's the least of our problems. Sekhmet even confirmed it herself, since she's here he is very likely here on Earth as well."

"He?"

Dark Nebula clicked his tongue in annoyance. Just when he thought he would avoid that old bastard he always comes back to haunt him.

"Ra."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the arena Hamura was trying to process the words his sister just spouted out in front of him. It took him a while since he couldn't believe but the look in Mei-Xi's eyes were sincere.

"What kind of nonsense ale you spouting? You nevel wanted to be mastel? Ale you tleating me rike some joke?!"

"No, it's tlue! I nevel wanted to be mastel in the filst prace!...I wanted you to take it."

The powerful bombshell just now struck Hamura's brain. He really wanted this crap to be some cruel prank...but didn't hear the "haha gotcha." Even the look on Mei-Xi's eyes tearing up reinforced the belief.

"...No...No you rie! You nevel went against oul palent's decision fol your futule, you've got to b-"

"I tlied...but begging didn't wavel them. You and I both know that I was too young to beal that lesponsibirity. Even befole the mastel's celemony you wele thele to herp me with the basics."

From Mei-Xi's words Hamura started to remember of those times. At that time he just felt that he had no choice and also the fact that Mei was still kind of a slow learner on specific forms and coordination on the wooden dummies. She would make a fool of herself if she didnt understand how to control the pathway of her own supply of chi.

It seemed like Hamura's head was clearing a bit despite his thoughts of vengeance still running through him.

"Yes...you wele 12 when they said that, I lemembel it...That was untir I charrenged you fol the titre of mastel yeals ratel."

Mei-Xi unconciously cracked a smile.

"That day I learized that I courd rose on pulpose so you courd be the mastel."

"(!) Wh...What did you say?"

"I said that I wanted you to be the mastel. Someone that has way mole dedication and spirit deselved to be the true heil to the regacy. But the day you thlew me down that werr...I fert rike I died and was lebolned."

So Mei-Xi was going to let him become master? The more Hamura thought about it the more that he thought he was going insane. She means to tell him that basically "killing" her was all but a waste? She was going to allow him to become master?

"(No...No...Mei was tlying...to herp me?...THEN WHY THE HERR DID THAT DEMON SAY THAT IF I DIDN'T GET LID OF ARR THE MASTELS ON EALTH INCRUDING MEI THEY WELE GOING TO COME AFTEL ME AND ELASE THE HAOSHOSHO REGACY?!!)"

Mei-Xi immediately noticed that her brother was looking down at his monstrous hands, clearly in distress. As time went by more and more sweat was dripping down Hamura's face. He then looked back up towards his sister's face.

"M-Me- Ugh!!"

"Blothel?!"

"(I knew you would develop second thoughts. Typical human.)"

Suddenly a mysterious voice spoke softly in a disappointed tone Hamura's head. He recognised who it was, **the demon**. Not good from his end.

"No! Agh, wait, I can stirr kirr them!"

That sudden outburst confused Marco. Who was Hamura talking to at this moment. But the way he was grasping at his stomach in great pain riled his suspicion as well.

"Huh? Who is he talking to?"

"I..I don't know? Hamula what's wrong?!"

"STAY BACK!"

"(Sigh, this is what I get for trusting in the incompetant prototype of GOD. The moment the person they love talks, talks, and talks about how much they love them and wanted to help them? Poof, murderous intentions gone, time for hugs and kisses.)"

"That's not tlue, I am still able to fight. I CAN KILL THEM BOTH!"

No one else can hear the voice so Hamura's current display makes it seem like he's completly lost his marbles. Though strangely after a while Marco's left eye reacted to something near Hamura. For as second there he thought he saw a shadowy figure shaped like a woman hovering next to Hamura flashing two crimson red pupils. Whatever it was was whispering in his ear.

"(Though I'll give you a little credit. You did get Marco and Star to come here so it's not all a failure. I did managed to sip some of her magic along with the demon boy. Too bad Nebi didn't stay long enough.)"

"Prease...give me one more chance."

"Hamula!"

Mei-Xi was going to step towards her brother although she didn't know what was ailing him. Whatever it was she was determined to help despite Hamura trying to kill her and every martial arts master on the planet. Hamura then swiped his arm, powerful torrents of a purplish blue liquid sprayed up from underneath the arena, surrounding him so no one would get closer.

"I SAID STAY BACK!!"

"(Oh well. I can just take the magic you absorbed already.)"

"WAIT DON-"

Hamura couldn't get the last short word of retort since he felt like the wind was taken out from his lungs as a golden sphere of light floated out of his chest in an instant. With that the strength in his legs gave out completely.

"(What the hell is that? The magic that was inside him?)"

The golden sphere floated up a few and then vanished into thin air. At that moment Hamura lost feeling in his legs, forcing him on both knees. All that power that he gathered spilled out of him, like all of his strength left him the instant he had it in his hands when it was going to be used as his trump card.

Meanwhile Marco saw that the shadow was now looking directly at him. Something about it felt ominous yet...strangely familiar? He couldn't explain this feeling whatsoever but the thought wasn't coming to him.

"(We'll meet eachother again Nebula.)"

"Nebula? But I'm no-"

Before Marco could say anything more the shadow disappeared. Good thing no one heard Marco talk to himself.

"Blothel!"

Mei-Xi's sisterly instincts kicked in with worry for her brother though he tried to kill her. Running towards Hamura whilst calling out to him again he lifted his head to see her coming towards him. Something changed he felt from inside him. Just a few minutes ago he was fighting his own blood with intent to destroy everything that had to do with martial arts and the stupid lineage, all because he wasted his life to become someone big in life.

Unfortunately it was all taken away from him by his own sister, someone who he knew was not worthy of becoming a leader...But that was a lie, Mei-Xi was worthy and he knew it. Inside his beating heart he knew that what he was doing was wrong. It was then Hamura felt tears roll down his face.

"Mei...X-"

Suddenly Hamura's entire body exploded in heat, but then immediately went cold.

"(Mei, why ale you rooking at me rike that?)"

The look on Mei-Xi's face became grim and there was a splatter of red liquid on parts of her dress and face. Hamura couldn't explain it but he could not move his body at all.

"(Wh-Why can't I move?)"

"Sleep for eternity. Pray that **Anubis** guides thy soul towards the afterlife."

A gentle voice coming from a young man whispered into Hamura's ear. What he didn't realise was that his chest was pierced through by the stranger's hand. Without any effort the hulking figure swiftly removed his hand out of him, no blood was evident whatsoever. The stranger didn't even blink as he swiped his hand downward towards his side. At that instant Hamura let out one last breath, his body set on fire and in mere seconds, the extinguished flames left nothing but dust.

"NOOOOO!!!"

From pure shock Mei-Xi quickly knelt to the ground and tried to pick up the ashes of her fallen family. Strangely the ashes melted through her fingers like syrup (which is of course impossible for something like that to happen).

"WHY?! WHY WOURD YOU DO TH- uh!"

Mei-Xi wasn't the only one who was shocked when she looked up to see her brother's murder's face, Marco was to. It was impossible for him to be up and about. He was suppossed to be out of comission, Marco made sure of that from his powerful assault. The strangest part was that his voice sounded...like his age this time, WTF?

"That's impossible...Sampson?!"

"So that was the human's name? A powerful human he was, a perfect vessel."

Sampson(?), thought to have been critically injured by Marco's hand was out and about as if he was never injured in the first place. But Marco felt something about him. Specifically not only were his **eyes gold** with the egyptian scepter within the pupil but the weird egyptian headress that has a dark blue falcon he was wearing as well.

This pressure coming from him made the hairs on Marco's arm stand stiff.

"(This can't be...I don't know how but Sampson or whatever he is is just as strong as Dark Nebula. No, he's even stronger than that...rgh and his power keeps rising!)"

Marco wished that what he was sensing right now was overexaggerated but it wasn't. This presence coming from Sampson(?) was on a whole different level than ever.

"What are you?!"

"...I told you I would come back one day Nebula."

"What?"

"Hmm or maybe you're not Nebula? Sorry, my old mind has just started to slowly wake up."

"Don't ignore my question, who or what are you?!"

Sampson(?) seemed shocked by what Marco just said.

"I'm actually surprised. A large portion of you mortal-kind has been worshipping me."

"Then you're not Sampson."

"Ra...I am Ra, **the God of Egypt**."

* * *

"Rrrrghh! (Damnit! This bitch is toying with me!)"

Toffee's attempts at striking Sekhmet was damn near impossible, she was too goddamn fast. An precise elbow to his gut sent shockwaves throughout his body. This is not what he expected at all, a G.O.D's maiden being this strong.

"Weak lizard. Grrr ***snarl*** you have nowhere to go now Dark Nebula."

"Hmhm I vasn't planning on running avay. Vhy vould I since this opportunity is too perfect."

Clapping his hands together Dark Nebula made the Dean's Bloodedge appear from his shadow. As the scythe rose halfway the eye opened and Dark Nebula uprooted it, whirling it around himself with a fluidity of a master. When Sekhmet saw that blasted weapon her eyes widened.

"The Dèan Bloo-**TITS**-dedzer? That's impossible, Lady Celestia made sure that ***Snarl, sneeze*** it was reduced to a-**ANAL F*K-**toms!"

"You and me both can agree on that. Even I didn't expect to bring this dangerous weapon back to see the light of day. And since you're here this will help me test my new powers."

"Hahahaha new powers? Haah! Fool, have you forgotten that I ***PISS* **know all your powers since we fought so many times in the past? Didn't think so, Even when we both cla-**PUSSYCAT**-shed fists I knew that you were just the same as before."

Sekhmet chuckled again while clenching her fingers, producing loud cracks in the process.

"I'm ***Snarl* **not the same as before and you know it."

"...You're right...unfortunately for you it's because I haven't even used half of this power yet."

"(!) What?! Impossible, you're stre-**DINGLEBERRY**-ngth is exactly as it is when you go full power!"

This time Dark Nebula was the one chuckling, mostly in amusement.

"What's so funny?!"

"Just because you and others had some thousand years or so under your belt I'm afraid to say that you've only gotten slightly stronger since the last time I saw you. As for me-"

With just a mere glare Dark Nebula's black aura rushed out from his body. The flapping waves of the darkness emitted the sound of a low electric buzzing.

"-I've grown even stronger than ever before. Though I have to vonder Sekhmet...vhatever happened to that eye of yours?"

Dark Nebula pointed to his own right eye as an insult to the fact that Sekhmet's right eye was missing herself, only a gold sash covered it. Instead of answering back Sekhmet let out a low growl. Bullseye, whatever happened either hit her in the pride or maybe this is just Sekhmet's bloody vengeance.

"As much as I vant to make fun of you for that I've become pretty eager so let's continue this."

They both can see the conviction in eachother's eyes, just like many times before. It's kind of surprising to how the blaring danger signals poinding in Sekhmet's head was so easily ignored. Then again this form she in was never exactly the think more rationally and run away when an opponent is stronger kind of thing anyway.

But before Sekhmet could make the first step she felt a powerful jolt hitting her senses. Suddenly her whole posture changed to that of an elegant and stoic kind of maiden, even Dark Nebula was caught off guard by that. Except he pieced together quickly why this was what it was the moment she opened her mouth again.

"You are no longer my priority."

Sekhmet's voice became different, more calm, more reserved and quiet.

"Even with the Dèan's Bloodedzer your goal for it shall never be reached, you're not even it's true master."

"Then I'll show the master I can become. **Sou-**"

The moment Dark Nebula winded back his scythe Sekhmet vanished.

"Aww, I really vanted to test out my techniques...Toffee you can get up now."

Nearby Toffee spat out blood whilst clutching his stomach. He had a little struggle getting up to his feet.

"Rgh ugh damnit! This is bullcrap! If only I was at 100%!"

"Oh so you're stronger than this?"

"I was the strongest general in the monster army, none has ever surpassed my strength and cunningness...that is until those blasted Butterflies f*ed up my plans time and time again."

"Well it was obvious that you didn't seem 100%, I noticed it the moment I regained my body once more."

Just thinking about the humiliation over and over again keeps filling Toffee's brain with migrains and mostly anger.

"Even now Star has been a thorn that has been shoved up my backside. If onl-"

"You vere back to the vay you vere? Hmm maybe it can be done, don't know how but I have this feeling. Right now however I think ve overstayed our velcome here."

"What do you mean?"

"I already done what I need to here, now I know that I can torment the children whenever I so choose. Buuut now that Ra is definetely here for certain it will be a real bummer since this world will meehhhh possibly perish depending."

"Mmm ssss so we're heading back then?"

Dark Nebula whispered some words to himself and then swiped the air with his scythe, creating a portal.

"Yeah, this vas just something to push past one of my curiosities. I feel so close to truly mastering this scythe's power. Since Star and Marco von't be on Mewni anytime soon, this gives me plenty of time to feed the Dean's Bloodedge more souls."

"I am Ra, the God of Egypt."

"Ra?"

At first Marco thought that it was just a really unfunny joke. The God of Egypt? That had to be some kind of hallucination after getting whacked upside the head many times. His kind of thinking changed quickly from the immense ever spiking aura he was giving off. Strangely this aura was gold and had a divine feeling to it, as if it was god-like.

"You finally awoken my lord?"

Out of nowhere a young woman with long black hair appeared next to Sampson. She was wearing an elegant gold dress with turquoise hieroglyphics running down the sides of her chest to the pinkish gold sash strapped around her waist. Two long curved, cow-like horns tipped with a gold substance held up an ancient looking stone tablet, it had a detailed carving of a gold scarab.

"**Hathor**, a sight for these once sore eyes. You appeared just as I did."

"As it should be my lord. The time of your awakening was at hand the moment Dark Nebula was revived."

Though Hathor was soft spoken her manner of speech had the hint of elegance fitting for someone serving a G.O.D. Not a speck of emotion was written on her innocent, hypnotizing face but her cow-like tail was swishing back and forth.

* * *

"What the crap was going on here?!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth Star."

It didn't take much thinking for Star to blurt out the words that popped in her head instantly. She knew she wasn't crazy, those two in front of Marco and Mei were crazy strong. One moment that psychopath Hamura was on his knees and then the next 3 blinks he was turned to ashes by what seemed to be Sampson walking about, all willy nilly. But something was off, way off, the kind of off that feels mostly ominous.

"It can't be. Sampson was beaten, we saw him clearly get beaten by Marco. Just where in the hell did he get that amount of power from?"

"I wish I knew myself...But what I can say this that the man we're seeing in front of us doesn't feel like Sampson at all. It's as if Sampson was...erased."

"Erased? What does that mean?"

"Well you should know that we demons and ghosts has the ability to possess people. Normally when we do that the souls of the ghost/demon and the poor victim's soul are able to be sensed easily...What I'm sensing is that whoever this ma- being is that took over Sampson has erased his existence and made it his own."

"What?!"

Tom's could feel his throat run dry and that doesn't usually happen to him unless he genuinely has his hairs stick up like needles and the goosebumps rippling along his arm. As of course a demon basic possession anatomy 101 is, as the word says, basic to someone of his stature. What he didn't expect was how he was reacting to an extremely rare phenomenon regarding the subject matter. Not even his past tutor has ever acknowledged the existence of it, the **Internal Possession Canva Flush**.

Err well that's what the demons in the underworld called it anyway, that's besides the point! The main point is this phenomenon was only witnessed once by a prominent high class demon.

"That thing is not Sampson anymore...and I don't have any clue to who did this at all."

* * *

"Yes I felt Dark Nebula's return, right on schedule."

"I can sense him from here, shall we depart lord Ra?"

"...Lets."

Ra turned his back to Marco and began to walk away with Hathor right by his side until.

"Hold it right there Sampson!"

Marco's outburst stopped Ra's departure by a few steps. Though he got his attention Ra didn't turn back to him. That gesture seems to suggest that Marco isn't even worthy. However Hathor's eyes started to go red in response to her negative emotion building up. Good thing in **this form **she has a whole lot more control over her emotions...kinda.

"You think I'm going to just let you walk away after everything you did to my friends?!"

"..."

"You dare point at a G.O.D mortal child?"

While staring razor sharp, icy daggers at Marco Hathor unconciously dragged her nails down her arm. She didn't even notice the blood dripping out her self inflicted and suppossed to be burning wound yet she felt nothing.

"Well that God is just a man you deluded cow."

The sound of glass cracking emmited in the air as Hathor's left eye twitched.

"As for you I don't know how you got back up but we got a score to settle. I'll make sure to drive you though this mat, for Mei's sake."

"...You won't."

"What was that?"

Ra only shifted shifted his head enough to calmly glare at Marco's body without turning all the way. His golden eye that was shown glew for a moment.

"You're trying to hold back the seering pain in your right leg that almost shattered and both of them must feel like jelly since they're jiggling. Your breathing is uneven due to broken ribs, no strength in your arms left, your vision partially blurry, and both ears are ringing. What can you do against me?"

"Even if you are a God you claim to be in your self delusion, I can show you that this mortal will never quit!"

"Malco no!"

And just like Marco forced his body to sprint forward towards Ra. Hathor was going to make sure that this disrespectful piece of pig silo would never be able to stand up again with absolute glee. But Ra gently shook his head from side to side just before her cheek started to grow fur. She was in disbelief, Ra didn't want her assistance at all? Well...he is her lord so she has to respect his wishes, no matter what it is.

Marco then jumped up and extended out his partially better leg to strike back against his foe.

"...Weak."

"Wha-"

Turning his body halfway around Ra raised up his index finger and stopped Marco's attack as if it was nothing. In fact his foot was only an inch away from his finger before he was frozen in midair. Hathor didn't know why she was worried in the first place. These meat sacks can't hope to fathom when challenging Ra's might above all...except for Celestia, no one can challenge her and live to tell the tell about it.

Slowly flicking his finger down Marco's body was dragged to the ground below him by an unseen force, on his back, hard. It felt like something shattered inside his body, specifically his back. The impact removed any air that was in his lungs in order to scream out in pain. Ra pointed his finger directly at Marco again.

"I can sense your potential young mortal...but it wasn't good enough."

A bright, yellow orb appeared from tip of Ra's finger, growing brighter with each second that gone by.

"Goodbye...Marco Diez."

After the final words came out from the God a massive flash of light filled Marco's vision, blinding him completely. Shortly after...complete darkness.

* * *

What felt like 20 minutes went by Marco opened his eyes to a sunny day spilling into a ceiling that was blown off, literally. Somehow he felt like he can get up to his feet and it wasn't a strain when he lifted his back off the mat. Shaking the dizziness away Marco's ears was met with cheers and whistling from the audience.

Looking around Marco saw Sensei desperately slamming his hands against the mat.

"GET UP MARCO!"

"8...9..."

In that instant Marco caught on to what Sensei mean and shot up to his feet before the old man was going to count up to ten. That was odd? He didn't feel any pain nor discomfort. In fact, Marco feels great and light as a feather. A couple feet in front of him he sees Mei-Xi patiently waiting for him.

"Mei-Xi...What just happened?"

"I wish I knew. One moment a frash of right brinded us, the next I'm standing to my feet and you wele on the glound."

Marco looked around once more. Every single audience member were all accounted for and they seemed unfazed tonwhat just happened moments ago. His family was safe and for Star, she was in a food coma with Tom trying to wake her up. Thank goodness, everyone is safe but where was Hamura?

Shifting his eyes to the judges seats Masters Hory and Dan-Yu Lee were the only ones there while Hamura's was empty. So what happened to him did happen.

"So all that happened to us is over?"

"Not arr Malco."

"Hmm? What do you me-"

Before Marco could finish that last word Mei-Xi got into her fighting stance with a smile on her face. So that's what she meant by "not all."

"...I see. Might as well finish what we started."

Marco first tightened up green belt as he got into his karate stance. Without all this dread, gloom, and almost dying from sociopaths Marco felt excited to be in this final round again. To be fighting against someone of her caliber is a real honor.

"Ready Malco?"

"Heh whenever you are...**Master**."

A gong rang in Marco's head as he and Mei-Xi dashed towards eachother.

**End of Ch.9**

* * *

Goddamn, writer's block is a bitch to overcome. My acquired understanding to talented authors than myself has shot up.


End file.
